Suspended Time
by Eriadh
Summary: Un temps de guerre, un temps de trêve. Une bouffée d'air inespérée. Espoir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour assouvir mes envies romantiques (et perverses ^^).

Rating : Je pense un M, donc présence d'un lemon. Couple HPDM, of course.

Résumé : L'histoire se déroule environ deux ans après la "septième année" d'Harry, dont je ne tiens pas compte. Harry, qui a prit la tête de l'Ordre après la mort de Dumbledore, reçoit un mot de la part de Malfoy, mangemort reconnu qui lui donne rendez-vous sur un pont de Londres. Sceptique et méfiant, Harry s'y rend. La guerre et sa vie prendront alors un tout autre tournant...

Voilà pour ma deuxième histoire, toujours en courtes scènes. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^

**_Suspended Time_**

Elle allait être en retard. Il ne serait plus là. Il allait partir sans l'avoir vu, alors qu'elle avait mis sa jolie petite robe blanche pour l'occasion. Son souffle était court. Ses talons heurtaient le bitume, suivant le rythme saccadé des battements de son cœur affolé. Elle n'était plus très loin, pourvu qu'il soit encore là. Elle tourna au coin d'une rue et arriva enfin en vue du Vauxhall Bridge. Elle s'arrêta à l'extrémité du pont, fouillant frénétiquement du regard la foule londonienne. Il avait dit un peu avant le coucher du soleil. C'était si romantique. Lorsque le soleil rasait l'horizon, mille reflets pourpres scintillaient sur la Tamise et la teinte rougeoyante du pont n'en était que plus vive. Elle poussa un soupir agacé, tendu sur la pointe des pieds, essayant vainement de se grandir un peu plus. Son regard accrocha soudain une chevelure claire. Il était debout au centre du Vauxhall Bridge, face à la barrière en acier forgé, les mains dans les poches et le regard vague. Un léger vent chaud faisait voleter ses mèches claires et plaquait sur son torse sa chemise blanche. Elle n'était pas la seule à le regarder. Un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année venait de s'arrêter juste à côté d'elle et avait les yeux fixés sur la silhouette immobile du blond. Peut importe, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un homme d'affaire pressé avec le set complet : attaché-case-portable-air-affairé bousculer le brun à ses côtés. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Abandonnant un instant sa recherche infructueuse, elle s'intéressa alors davantage à son intriguant voisin. Sa lèvre inférieure faisait les frais de sa nervosité et sa main se contractait compulsivement sur un objet assez long dans la poche de sa veste. Il était assez attendrissant, avec cet air indécis sur le visage.

- Vous devriez y aller, dit-elle alors gentiment.

Le brun sursauta légèrement, semblant étonné de voir une personne si près de lui.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- A votre rencard. Il va finir par partir vous savez…

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus confus.

- Les blonds ne sont pas très patients, croyez-en mon expérience, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil, très amusé par l'incompréhension totale dans laquelle il semblait être plongé.

- Mais- je ne… bafouilla-t-il alors.

- Passez une bonne soirée tout les deux ! Lança-t-elle alors en faisant demi-tour, dans un rire cristallin.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, avant de tourner au coin de Ponsonby Terrace. La foule s'était quelque peu dispersée et le brun était en train de se diriger lentement vers le blond, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui, n'osant apparemment pas s'approcher davantage.

« Bizarres ces homos… » pensa-t-elle en partant pour de bon.

.

.

- La ponctualité ne fait décidément pas partie de tes qualités Potter. Si tant est que tu en possèdes une seule, bien entendu.

- Nous sommes dans le Londres moldu Malfoy, enchaîna simplement Harry, sans relever sa remarque.

- Capacité d'observation exceptionnelle.

- Sur un pont.

- Il me semble en effet.

- A ce qu'il parait, on dirait un putain de rencard… grogna le brun.

- Et je crois que nous pouvons tout les deux certifier que ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua Malfoy en lui coulant un regard. Tu n'as pas changé en deux ans, Potter, dit-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre et trainante. « A croire qu'il s'entraine » pensa vaguement Harry.

- Combien de tes chers amis nous surveillent ? continua le blond.

- Tu rêve si tu crois que je vais répondre à cette question.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire narquois et détourna le regard.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce que je fais dans le Londres moldu en ta compagnie Malfoy, maintenant que les civilités d'usages sont terminées.

- Cela fait deux fois que tu le répètes. Cela t'es à ce point inconcevable de te dire que j'ai pu choisir un endroit moldu comme point de rencontre ?

- Cela m'est inconcevable de te voir habillé en moldu. Volontairement. J'ai toujours pensé que tu préférerais danser un slow avec McGonagal.

- Image mentale délicieuse.

- N'est-ce pas ? Venons-en aux faits si cela ne te dérange pas, je suis pressé.

- Bien. Vous êtes en train de perdre. Ton cher Ordre est en train de perdre.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis sensé accepter ce genre de remarque de la part d'un mangemort.

- Ose me dire le contraire. Vous avez déjà perdu le gros de vos troupes. Nous avons l'avantage.

- Tu as prit le risque de nous contacter et de prendre un rendez-vous avec moi juste pour me narguer ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts. Que vous perdiez.

Harry haussa un sourcil circonspect.

- Ta famille a pourtant œuvré depuis des générations dans ce sens. Et si nos renseignements sont bons, tu es plutôt haut-gradé. Tu vises même le poste de bras droit de Voldemort, non ? Pas très sympa pour papa tout ça…Je ne vois vraiment pas où est ton intérêt à ce que nous gagnons…

- Tu essayes de me convaincre de rentrer au QG, Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- J'essaye de comprendre.

- Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi parler.

- Il y a une chose que tu ne semble pas comprendre Malfoy. Ici, tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Si je juge que ce que tu as à me dire n'est pas suffisamment important, je n'ai qu'un tout petit geste à faire et tu te fais arrêter dans la minute qui suit. Et crois-moi, arrêter le grand Draco Malfoy nous donnera un certain avantage. Mais je vous en prie, Milord, continuez donc, se moqua Harry en esquissant une légère révérence suite à laquelle le blond leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant une insulte.

- Ma… famille est en disgrâce Potter. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il devant le regard franchement dubitatif du brun. Le Lord n'a plus confiance en mes parents. Ils ont accumulé trop d'erreurs. Mon père est sur la sellette depuis l'épisode du ministère et ma mère est dans sa ligne de mire depuis que vous vous êtes enfuit du manoir. Si le Lord remporte la victoire, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils seront plus ou moins subtilement… évincés. Je n'ai pour ma part jamais suivit ses idées démentielles par gaité de cœur Potter. C'était ce que l'on attendait que je fasse et je l'ai fait, rien de plus. Je ne le regrette pas. Un Malfoy assume toujours ses actes. Mais je ne comptes pas continuer à servir quelqu'un qui ne m'apporte rien en échange. Et puis… notre fortune disparaît à vue d'œil. Il se sert allégrement dans nos coffres pour faire payer les erreurs de la famille et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Cet argent appartient aux Malfoy et il n'a pas à le dépenser pour financer ses stupides manœuvres et ses interminables banquets, finit-il en grommelant légèrement.

- Je me demande laquelle de ces raisons est la plus importante à tes yeux, s'exclama Harry avec un rictus moqueur.

- Ce qui est important Potter, c'est que ces raisons, quelles qu'elles soient, sont suffisantes pour que je vienne te voir aujourd'hui.

- Tu comptes déserter ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vois pas à quoi cela pourrait vous avancer ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant que je serais le plus utile.

- Alors tu comptes jouer double-jeu… soupira Harry.

- Cache donc ton enthousiasme ! Je te propose des informations que personne d'autre ne pourrait vous fournir !

- Si tu faisais ça, combien de temps mettrait Voldemort à découvrir ta trahison à ton avis ? Demanda ironiquement le brun.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Potter ! Ne me confond pas avec un Griffondor ! S'exclama-t-il, un air outré sur le visage.

- Et tu risquerais ta vie sans rien demander en échange ? Pardonne moi si je ne te crois pas sur parole, répliqua-t-il.

- Hum… en effet. J'exige que mes parents et moi-même bénéficions de circonstances atténuantes et qu'il soit stipulé que notre aide fut décisive durant le procès qui suivra votre victoire. Victoire rendu possible par _mon_ aide inestimable bien-entendu.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà fait une remarque sur les exigences… Tu m'en demande beaucoup Malfoy. Cela serait réduire leurs peines à une dizaine d'années alors qu'ils méritent le baiser du Détraqueur. Tes parents sont des assassins.

- Nous le sommes tous, y compris toi et tes petits amis défenseurs du Bien. Vous avez tous tué des pères et des mères de famille, des frères et des sœurs. Vous vous protégez derrière les mots et les appellations pour avoir l'impression de ne tuer que des concepts et des notions mais ce sont avant tout des hommes que vous massacrez. Dis-moi Potter, continua-t-il après un long silence, ce qui te dérange le plus, ça ne serait pas que mon statut d'espion m'accorderait une remise de peine non négligeable par hasard ? Tu ne serais pas puéril au point de risquer de perdre une guerre juste pour le plaisir de me voir, moi en particulier, enfermé à vie à Azkaban, au cas où vous gagneriez quand-même ? Combien de personnes es-tu prêt à voir mourir juste pour avoir le loisir d'observer ma propre fin ?

Harry détourna le regard devant les yeux scrutateurs de son ennemi, plongé dans les siens. L'idée qu'il y aie une part de vérité dans ces mots le dérangeait particulièrement.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire moqueur devant l'aveu déguisé du brun.

- Comme je suis généreux, je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. Oh et, j'ai jeté un sort de confusion sur Thomas et l'Auror. Seul Weasley et toi savez qu'il s'agit de moi, j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. La Sang-de-Bourbe à la rigueur… Pense à mon offre Potter, mais n'oublie pas, la seule personne qui pourrait vous être plus utile que moi dans cette guerre, c'est le Lord en personne, lança-t-il négligemment en s'éloignant.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la silhouette du blond allait disparaitre au coin d'une rue, une personne s'arrêta aux côtés du brun resté immobile sur le pont.

- Harry ? On le laisse partir ?

- Oui Ron, on le laisse partir…

* * *

- C'est un piège.

- C'est une chance incroyable.

- C'est la Fouine !

- C'est un haut-gradé !

- C'est un menteur, un mangemort, un opportuniste !

- C'est… Rrrha ! Harry dit quelque chose ! S'écria Hermione.

Harry quitta du regard la cheminée et s'intéressa à ses deux meilleurs amis qui se disputaient depuis un bon quart d'heure dans la petite bibliothèque du Square Grimmaud.

- Et que veux-tu que je dise ? Soupira-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu le crois ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Il a demandé à ce que personne ne soit au courant à part nous c'est ça ? Ça prouve qu'il risque quelque chose. Nous avons forcément des espions mangemort dans nos rangs et il les craint.

- Ça prouve surtout qu'il est intelligent, répliqua Ron.

- Tu viens de faire un compliment à ta chère fouine, Ron ? remarqua narquoisement Harry s'attirant un regard noir.

- J'ai pas confiance en lui, rétorqua le roux. Il est capable de tout.

- Nous pourrions le soumettre au véritasérum, tenta Hermione.

- Mais bien sûr ! Dois-je te rappeler de _qui _nous parlons ?

- Et bien quoi alors ? On va quand même pas laisser passer cette chance aussi bêtement ! Bon si je comprends bien, Ron tu es contre. Moi je suis pour. Alors c'est à toi de trancher Harry…

- Pour changer…

* * *

- C'est d'accord.

Le blond releva lentement la tête vers lui, pliant puis reposant le journal qu'il était en train de feuilleter négligemment sur la petite table d'un café bondé au bord de la Tamise, entre une tasse à moitié bue et un cendrier où se consumait une cigarette.

- Et bien Potter, assieds-toi, ne vois-tu pas que tu déranges cette aimable serveuse ?

L'aimable serveuse en question, qui arborait en réalité un air de pitbull enragé et baignait dans la transpiration en cette chaude journée de juillet, était en effet en train de trépigner dans son dos, un plateau chargé à la main. Harry grommela une vague excuse en se décalant avant de tirer une chaise et de s'assoir en face du blond qui souriait narquoisement.

- Dois-je comprendre que la famille tuée à Stonehaven ont eu raison de tes dernières réticences ?

- Comment saviez-vous qu'ils seraient cachés là-bas ?

- Peut importe désormais; ils sont morts. J'aurais pu te prévenir il y a une semaine par contre. Pour répondre à ma question, nous pouvons désormais dire que tu étais prêt à sacrifier trois personnes supplémentaires plutôt que d'accepter mon aide. Ce n'est pas très bien ça, non ? demanda-t-il perfidement.

- La ferme Malfoy, siffla-t-il.

Le serpentard lui lança un nouveau sourire avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- En tout cas nous progressons, tu n'es plus agrippé à ta baguette comme un bébé à son doudou.

- Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi.

- En réalité, tu peux avoir confiance en un Malfoy tant que ce qu'il te promet va avant tout dans le sens de ses intérêts personnels. Nous avons établit ce fait lors de notre dernière rencontre il me semble. Donc, en théorie, tu pourrais avoir confiance en moi. Pour l'instant. Si l'on ne me fait pas de meilleure offre, en fait.

- Et comment saurais-je si une meilleure « offre » t'as été faite ? demanda Harry dans un sourire moqueur.

- Je dirais… quelques secondes avant ta mort. Quand la dernière personne que tu verras ce sera moi. En train de me foutre de ta gueule.

Harry esquissa un rictus avant de tendre le bras pour attraper la cigarette. Il en tira une longue bouffée, le regard fixé dans celui du blond, puis souffla la fumée en se calant au fond de sa chaise.

- Je sens qu'on va avoir une drôle de relation tout les deux… souffla-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

* * *

Et voilà, nous sommes le 22 mai. Je quitte aujourd'hui le doux monde de l'enfance pour celui des adultes. Vive les 18 ans ! Je publie cette nouvelle histoire comme un cadeau, autant pour moi que, je l'espère en tout cas, pour vous ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà enfin le second chapitre ^^

Je tiens à préciser que je procède comme pour ma première histoire, j'écris par scènes et il y a une ellipse narrative entre chaque scène, plus ou moins longue. Cela peut aller de quelques heures à plusieurs semaines. Je n'écrirai par exemple pas toutes les rencontres entre Harry et Draco, mais il faut considérer qu'il y en a régulièrement. Voilà, voilà ;)

**_Suspended Time_**

**_Chapitre Deux  
_**

- Une descente est prévue dans six à dix jours sur Pré-au-lard. Le Lord cherche quelqu'un en particulier. Graham Pritchard. Tu dois le connaître, il est entré à Serpentard quatre ans après nous. Peut importe, ajouta-t-il devant le signe négatif d'Harry. Tu connais les mangemorts, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. Si des sorciers se retrouvent sur leur passage, il risque d'y avoir des dommages collatéraux. En réalité, si vous savez où il se trouve exactement, vous feriez mieux de nous le livrer.

- Que comptez-vous faire de lui ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Harry esquissa une moue contrariée avant de prendre une lampée de son café amer et refroidissant.

- Je ne compte pas aider les mangemorts.

- Nous le trouverons de toute manière. À toi de voir si tu veux que des innocents meurent.

- J'y réfléchirai.

- Bien, lança-t-il sèchement en balayant du regard la petite salle du café.

- Malfoy, soupira soudain le brun, tu ne voudrais pas, je sais pas moi, te relaxer ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil étonné.

- De quoi tu parles Potter ? Demanda-t-il en semblant douter sérieusement de la santé mentale de l'ex-griffondor.

- Mais regardes-toi ! T'es pas en réunion avec tes chers mangemorts, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si sérieux, je ne suis pas à tes ordres, tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Alors arrête trente secondes. Je suis sûr que ça doit faire des années que tu n'as pas été vraiment toi-même ! S'exclama Harry avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air stupéfait du blond assis en face de lui.

- On pourrait faire une trêve non ? Demanda le brun une fois calmé. On a des responsabilités chacun de notre coté. Mais l'un envers l'autre, non. Alors laissons tomber tout ça, on se connaît après tout. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi, dit-il doucement.

Malfoy, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, le regardait fixement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et un air sceptique sur le visage. Harry, qui essayait de ne pas le montrer, était en réalité assez anxieux. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui demander cela comme ça, sur un coup de tête et le regard de Draco dans le sien le rendait nerveux. Le blond se détourna soudain de lui, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et soupira longuement. Harry fronça les sourcils.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité au griffondor, le blond s'avança sur sa chaise et lui tendit sa main, non sans réticence.

En une seconde, Harry fut projeté neuf ans plus tôt, lorsque cette même main blanche et fine s'était tendu pour la première fois devant lui. Son cœur se contracta une seconde pour se relâcher et battre fébrilement au moment même ou leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Les mains fermement enlacées, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, soudainement seuls au milieu de la foule londonienne.

* * *

- Tu as l'air ailleurs, Harry. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda doucement Hermione, frileusement blottie dans une fine couverture - même s'il devait faire plus de 25°- au fond d'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

Harry détourna la tête de la fenêtre et rencontra le regard attentif de sa meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, une impression. Tu as constamment la tête dans les nuages depuis un moment. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Hum… non. Enfin… Je crois que j'ai fait la paix avec Malfoy, dit-il d'une petite voix, faisant sourire la brune.

- Ne dis pas ça ainsi Harry, ce n'est pas une bêtise. C'est même une bonne chose je trouve, après tout vous êtes du même côté maintenant. Tu devrais en être heureux.

- Oui sûrement, soupira-t-il pour clore la conversation.

« Oh mais c'est justement ça le problème, rajouta-t-il mentalement. C'est que ça me rend heureux. »

* * *

- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour que je verrai Draco Malfoy, assis sur un banc en plein St James Park, partager son muffin avec un écureuil, je serais sûrement mort par fou-rire aigu tellement cela m'aurait paru invraisemblable…

Malfoy esquissa un sourire amusé et prit le temps de jeter son dernier morceau, vite engloutit par l'écureuil en question, avant de répondre.

- Et tu aurais eu raison. Je déteste les muffins. C'est un croissant, ignare, dit-il en se retournant enfin vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Bonjour Potter, c'est une habitude chez toi de rester debout ?

- Ce banc ne me permet pas de m'assoir assez loin de toi en réalité, répondit-il froidement.

- A ta guise, rétorqua-t-il alors plutôt sèchement, tout sourire effacé et peut-être un peu blessé par cette attitude glaciale que le brun semblait pourtant avoir abandonné en sa présence au fil de leurs rencontres.

- Des informations ? Demanda Harry, bourru.

- Non, Potter. Je t'ai envoyé ce mot doux, donné rendez-vous dans ce parc, juste pour le plaisir de voir tes beaux yeux verts briller dans le soleil couchant, répondit très sérieusement le blond.

Harry soupira longuement en passant une main sur ses yeux fatigués, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le banc. Malfoy lui jeta un regard en coin, surprit par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

- T'as une sale gueule Potty, remarqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le brun resta silencieux un long moment, observant vaguement les passants souriants, le jeune saule pleureur étrangement violet et le point d'eau juste derrière, où un couple de canards à colvert nageait, languissant.

- Je ne dors plus avec vos conneries, souffla-t-il finalement. Les mangemorts ne prennent-ils donc jamais de vacances ?

- Tu comptes nous offrir quelques jours de détente à Bora-Bora, Potter ?

- J'aimerais me reposer…

- Comme tout le monde. Mais nous ne pouvons pas. Nous sommes en temps de guerre je te rappelle.

- Comment l'oublier ? Je ne peux pas passer cinq petites minutes au QG sans que l'on ne fasse appel à moi pour régler une future attaque, une mobilisation des troupes, un déplacement des familles, un dilemme quelconque pour le choix des desserts… Et je ne peux même pas sortir seul pour m'aérer la tête, parce que, « tu comprends Harry, tous les espoirs reposent sur toi, on ne peut pas te laisser sortir seul, tu pourrais te tordre la cheville sur une peau de banane, gnagnagna… », grimaça-t-il en prenant une voix plus aiguë avant de pousser à nouveau un long soupir. Parfois j'en ai marre d'être considéré comme l'espoir de tout un peuple…

- Pauvre petit héros qui se plaint… Arrête Potter, tu vas me tirer une larme. Tu crois qu'on peut se reposer, nous ?

- Au moins personne ne surveille le moindre de tes mouvements.

- Personne ne te surveille en ce moment à ce que je sache ?

- Ils acceptent de me lâcher parce que je reviens avec des infos en relation avec leur précieuse guerre. Et puis j'ai réussit à leur faire comprendre que non, tu ne comptes pas m'éviscérer dans un lieu public.

- Je pourrais avoir un Portoloin sur moi et t'entraîner directement chez le Lord…

- Oui, tu pourrais… Où veux-tu en venir ?

Le blond resta silencieux quelques instants. Harry en profita pour s'étirer et poser sa tête sur le dossier du banc, les yeux fermés.

- Je n'ai pas choisit ce parc par hasard, répondit finalement le blond. J'aime venir ici lorsque j'ai quelques minutes de libre.

- Hum… Et ?

- Et… je ne sais pas… puisque ces rendez-vous semblent être tes seuls moments de tranquillité on pourrait… les faire durer, proposa Malfoy d'un ton étrangement hésitant.

Sans relever la tête, Harry la tourna vers la gauche en observant d'un œil sceptique le profil de l'ex-serpentard.

- Heu… c'est assez étrange ce que tu viens de dire là, Malfoy. Tu me propose quoi au juste ?

- De te la fermer et d'en profiter pour te reposer, répondit-il brusquement en se renfrognant.

Pour le coup, Harry se releva tout à fait et fixa le blond d'un air franchement dubitatif.

- J'ai beau chercher et je ne vois pas ton intérêt. Je devrais m'inquiéter ? Parce que t'entendre proposer quelque chose de complètement désintéressé a un petit truc d'horriblement angoissant.

- Écoute Potter, moi je dis ça pour toi parce que tu me fais un peu pitié là, mais après c'est toi qui vois.

- C'est quand même franchement étrange, rétorqua-t-il en se repositionnant plus confortablement, les yeux à nouveau fermés.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence agréable et voyant que Potter semblait bien parti pour une petite sieste, Draco se permit de sourire.

* * *

- Harry ! Mais on s'inquiétait où étais-tu encore passé ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es parti rejoindre Malfoy, il y a eu un problème, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelés ? l'agressa immédiatement une furie brune, à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la maison.

- Tout s'est bien passé Hermione…

- C'est Harry ? demanda en criant la lointaine voix de Mme Weasley.

- Oui c'est lui ! répondit Hermione, crevant au passage un des tympans d'Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit irruption dans le hall, essuyant ses mains sur un tablier noué à sa taille, avant d'enlacer le brun qui se laissa faire, l'air désespéré.

- Mais je ne suis parti qu'une heure… soupira-t-il en se dégageant doucement.

- Ça s'est bien passé avec ton contact ? Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

- Non, tout s'est bien passé… écoutez je suis un peu fatigué là, je monte me coucher. Hermione, dit aux autres d'évacuer les quelques familles que l'on a envoyé à Inverness, Voldemort compte y transférer quelques Mangemorts. Cela serait bête qu'ils leur tombent dessus. Il faudra envoyer deux ou trois de nos hommes pour les surveiller, ajouta-t-il en grimpant les premières marches de l'escalier grinçant.

- Mais Harry, Kingsley et Tonks vont bientôt arriver -

- Et Arthur aussi.

- Oui et Mr Weasley. Il va y avoir une réunion pour décider de la prochaine action.

Harry s'arrêta sur la quatrième marche, baissa la tête, et se dit vaguement qu'il aurait du rester quelques heures supplémentaires sur ce banc.

- Alors j'arrive, soupira-t-il, résigné.

* * *

Ce furent trois timides coups à sa porte qui le tirèrent de la légère somnolence dans laquelle il était plongé. Le corps ankylosé, il repoussa le drap qui le couvrait et s'assit sur son lit en se frottant doucement les yeux. La tête d'Hermione passa timidement par l'ouverture.

- Désolée de te réveiller Harry, je sais que tu as besoin de dormir mais… il y a Malfoy devant la porte, dit-elle doucement, réveillant plus efficacement Harry qu'un seau d'eau glacé.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, ahurit, en se précipitant hors de sa chambre, forçant Hermione à le suivre au pas de course dans les couloirs de la maison jusqu'à une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée qui donnait sur la rue. Il ouvrit le lourd rideau d'un geste brusque, sachant qu'une personne extérieure ne pouvait voir la façade. Malfoy s'y trouvait en effet, immobile et plus ou moins protégé de la pluie par une longue cape noire. Ron se glissa à ses côtés devant la fenêtre

- Regardez-moi, je suis un mangemort… se moqua le roux.

- Il y a d'autres personnes dans la maison ? demanda Harry, ignorant sa remarque.

- Non, ils sont tous rentrés chez eux après l'attaque d'aujourd'hui, répondit la brune.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur la silhouette du blond, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. La main de Ron se posa sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Harry se retourna vers lui en soupirant.

- Ron, on en a déjà parlé.

- Et il ne me semble pas qu'on ait finalement décidé de le laisser entrer, rétorqua-t-il.

- Il a fait ses preuves. Cela fait deux mois qu'il nous donne des informations sans rien en échange. Il ne sait rien sur l'Ordre, il n'a jamais rien demandé. Et grâce à lui on a enfin un espoir de gagner la guerre.

- Cela ne change absolument rien. Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cette décision seul. Il reste potentiellement dangereux. Le laisser voir le QG est quelque chose qu'il faut décider tous ensemble.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça sans dévoiler son identité.

- Harry, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça dans l'Ordre. Il ne s'agit pas d'en informer les Aurors ou qui que ce soit d'autre, juste les personnes qui sont concernées par ce lieu et qui ont donc leur mot à dire… intervient doucement Hermione.

- Hors de question. C'est une de ses conditions.

- Dans ce cas il ne rentre pas, déclara fermement Ron.

- Bien, répondit Harry en dégageant brusquement son bras avant de transplaner dans la rue.

.

Le blond releva les yeux lorsqu'il apparut devant lui, les plongeant dans ceux d'Harry qui eu un bref mouvement de recul devant la fureur qui y brûlait. Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin par un Expelliarmus moyennement puissant, et atterrit dans une flaque assez profonde, projetant des gerbes d'eau autour de lui. Il eu à peine le temps de se relever douloureusement que ses deux amis, qui avaient assisté à la scène par la fenêtre, transplantèrent à leur tour et se placèrent de chaque côté de l'espion en enfonçant leurs baguettes dans sa gorge.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Potter ! Cracha le blond, imperturbable et indifférent aux étincelles qui crépitaient au bout de la baguette de Ron, lorsque le brun se rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

- La ferme la Fouine ! Cette fois t'es mort ! Gronda le rouquin.

- Ron, Hermione, baissez vos baguettes, leur intima Harry.

Les deux Griffondors posèrent alors leurs regards incrédules sur leur ami qui dégoulinait littéralement, semblant douter sérieusement de sa santé mentale.

- Mais, Harry, il t'a attaqué… essaya de le raisonner Hermione dont les cheveux aplatis lui donnaient un étrange air de cocker mouillé.

- S'il avait voulu m'attaquer je ne serais pas en train de vous parlez, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Demanda narquoisement le brun.

- En effet, bien que cela ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque, répondit le serpentard en grognant à moitié.

- Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna de nouveau Harry.

Ils s'exécutèrent finalement de mauvaise grâce, s'éloignant de quelques pas, tout en les gardant en main, prêt à agir au moindre mouvement suspect.

- Bien, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que j'ai encore fait comme connerie maintenant, souffla Harry.

- Ce que tu as fait Potter ? C'est bien simple, tu m'as reconnu, je ne sais comment, et tu as évité le combat avec moi. Tu t'es détourné de moi lorsque nous nous sommes trouvés face à face cet après-midi.

- Et alors ? Demanda le brun en levant un sourcil étonné.

- Et alors ? Et alors tu aurais voulu me coller une pancarte avec marqué « ESPION » en lettres fluorescentes au-dessus de la tête que tu n'aurais pas agit autrement ! Non mais tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ? Finit-il par crier, toute notion de calme et de contrôle envolée.

- Je n'allais pas te tuer ! S'écria Harry.

- Je ne te demande pas de me tuer sombre crétin ! Je te demande juste de ne pas agir comme si ma vie avait une quelconque valeur à tes yeux ! Tu aurais pu me lancer, je ne sais pas moi, un Stupéfix ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Mais non, Monsieur a préféré me tourner le dos ! Comme si j'étais inoffensif ! Stupide Griffondor !

- Il n'a pas tort Harry… intervint Hermione d'une petite voix, attirant pour le coup le regard des trois garçons sur elle. Ron semblait pour sa part avoir du mal à respirer.

- Tu- tu prends sa défense ? S'étrangla à moitié le rouquin.

- Et bien, il raison, Harry a sérieusement manqué de discernement… Il l'a mis en danger en agissant de la sorte. Quelqu'un t'a vu Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle affablement.

Le blond la fixa un instant d'un air indéchiffrable avant d'afficher un rictus amusé.

- A la bonne heure ! S'exclama-t-il. Je commençais à croire qu'il était dans la nature des Griffondors d'être dépourvu de cerveaux ! Quoique tu es peut-être l'exception qui confirme la règle Granger, remarqua-t-il moqueusement en regardant Weasley d'un air dégouté. Quelqu'un m'a vu en effet, et j'ai du inventer une quelconque raison pour justifier ton comportement Potter, dit-il en se retournant vers le brun. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de convaincre Goyle, il aurait été plus dur d'argumenter avec une limace, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Tu m'as mis dans une position très désagréable et j'espère pour toi qu'une erreur aussi grotesque ne se reproduira plus. Dans le cas contraire, c'est dans une fosse à purin que je t'enfoncerai, et pas dans une simple et vulnérable flaque, déclara-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé.

- C'est noté Milord. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de venir ici ? Demanda le brun en changeant de sujet. Il me semblait pourtant que la rue était sous surveillance 24h/24.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Je te signale que c'est moi qui la fais surveiller, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil narquois. Enfin, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'insupporte les Griffis, mais presque. Au plaisir, lança-t-il en transplanant.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit le supporter déjà ? souffla Ron.

Harry éclata de rire, désespérant un peu plus le dernier des Weasley avant de croiser le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Il détourna les yeux, gêné, comme si elle pouvait y lire le trouble qui l'habitait depuis que le blond avait fait irruption dans sa vie.

* * *

Je vais ici répondre à Kaylee qui m'a demandé le nombre de chapitre de ma fic. En réalité je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je ne prévois toujours pas une longue histoire, je ne me sens pas encore assez prête ^^ Donc moins de 10 à vue de nez ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Suspended Time_**

**_Chapitre Trois  
_**

- Harry ?

Le brun releva la tête de sa lecture, passablement agacé d'être de nouveau dérangé dans l'un de ses rares moments en solitaire, soupira puis posa son livre près de lui.

- Oui, Ron ?

- Il faut que je te parle, continua le roux en entrant dans la bibliothèque pour s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près du sien.

Devant son air sombre et indécis et ses yeux qui fuyaient les siens, Harry fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

- Il y a un problème avec l'Ordre ?

- Non. C'est par rapport à Malfoy.

- Heu… je t'écoute, répondit-il, s'attendant au pire.

- Est-ce que tu… tu l'apprécies ? Demanda finalement le roux en grinçant presque des dents.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ? S'étonna Harry.

- Je t'ai suivit tout à l'heure, avoua le roux sans sembler en ressentir une once de culpabilité. C'est pas très courant de traiter avec un espion mangemort en se baladant dans un parc, si ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy, Harry ? Tu reste avec lui pendant plus d'une heure à chaque fois et pourtant je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne met pas tant de temps que ça à te parler des plans de Tu-sais-qui. Bordel je t'ai vu lui sourire ! S'exclama-t-il finalement. Au début je croyais que Malfoy était une excuse et que tu faisais autre chose mais même pas, tu restes avec lui volontairement !

Ron avait finalement arrêté de fixer le foyer éteint de la cheminée pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami qui paraissait imperturbable.

- Alors ? Tu ne réponds rien ? Lui demanda brusquement le roux.

- Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça, Ron… soupira-t-il en réponse, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que tu l'apprécie ? L'interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

- Oui.

Ron sembla se figer un instant, la mâchoire contractée, avant de s'installer dans le fond de son fauteuil, sans quitter le brun des yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il alors, prenant Harry au dépourvu.

- Honnêtement ?

Ron opina de la tête.

- Parce qu'il me laisse respirer, dit-il alors.

- Ah parce que nous, non ! S'exclama Ron, un air outré sur le visage.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas contre vous Ron… c'est juste que… Et bien Hermione et ta mère semblent s'être mises en tête de me couver comme si j'avais 5 ans et j'étouffe un peu. Quand aux autres… Je ne suis jamais tranquille ici tu comprends ? Je ne me sens pas du tout chez moi, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir de vie en dehors de l'Ordre et… et bien ça peut paraitre étrange mais Malfoy semble comprendre ça. Quand je vais à ces rendez-vous, on discute, il se moque de moi, je l'insulte mais on ne parle de la guerre qu'à la fin, juste avant que je ne m'en aille. Alors parfois j'oublie un peu. Et puis il ne me regarde pas avec cet espoir mêlé à de l'inquiétude et à de la compassion. Il me regarde comme le sale griffondor que je suis et ai toujours été pour lui. Et c'est reposant. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ça à l'air étrange comme ça mais…

- Je comprends.

- Tu… comprends ? S'exclama Harry, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise, ni son air sceptique.

- Ouais je crois que je comprends. Mais maintenant que tu nous l'as dit les choses vont changer tu vas voir, ça ira mieux. T'aura plus besoin de trainer avec un mangemort, s'exclama-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment le genou avant de quitter la pièce d'un air plus guilleret, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- T'as rien compris… Et si moi j'en ai envie ! Mais vous vous en foutez, hein ! Lança-t-il à la porte close. Vous vous en foutez… répéta-t-il plus doucement, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre close, observant sombrement les premières averses d'automne.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il l'observait, debout sous un porche de l'autre côté de la rue, les mains dans les poches, à peine protégé de la pluie qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le blond, qu'il voyait à travers les grandes vitres parsemées de gouttes, reposa sa tasse de café en esquissant une grimace dégoutée, héla un serveur qui eu le malheur de passer trop près de lui et exigea quelque chose à grand renfort de gestes très aristocratiques, un air hautain sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la mobilité extrême du visage de Malfoy lorsqu'il voulait se la jouer noble de haute caste. S'ébrouant et remontant le col de sa veste, il se décida enfin à traverser la rue trempée et à pousser la porte du café, activant un léger carillon. À l'autre bout de la salle, Draco releva la tête, sourit doucement en le voyant à l'entrée, complètement trempé, et le regarda tranquillement s'approcher.

- Voilà votre tasse Monsieur, avec deux sucres, l'informa docilement le serveur en posant ladite tasse sur la table, veillant à ne surtout pas renverser une goutte sur le précieux journal de cet arrogant client. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il au brun qui venait de s'asseoir.

- Non, merci.

- Je vous débarrasse de votre veste ?

- Non, merci.

- Vous pouvez disposer, intervint froidement le blond. Tu as raison de ne rien prendre, leur café est horrible, plaisanta-t-il gentiment après son départ, redevenant le Malfoy qu'Harry appréciait, à son plus grand malheur.

- Dépêchons-nous Malfoy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, l'avertit cependant Harry d'un ton neutre, se souvenant des dernières paroles de son ami.

Le blond perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne plus se traiter comme de la merde Potter.

Harry soupira.

- Oui je sais, excuse-moi. C'est juste que Ron m'attend. Et puis de toute façon je ne resterai plus aussi longtemps qu'avant. On va se contenter des informations désormais, ok ? Plus la peine de trainer pendant des heures, l'informa-t-il de façon impassible, ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était stupide.

Le blond reprit instantanément son air froid et distant, mais Harry avait bien vu l'éclat blessé dans ses yeux. Et il s'en voulu, un peu à Ron aussi.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Draco avait quitté le café, n'ayant décrispé la mâchoire que pour informer le griffondor d'une prochaine tentative d'infiltration dans les rangs de l'Ordre.

Le téléphone du brun sonna dans sa poche, il le prit d'un ait absent.

- Oui ?

_- Harry ? C'est Ron ! T'es où ? On la fait cette partie de Quidditch ?_

- Ouais, j'arrive… soupira-t-il avant de raccrocher, pensant vaguement qu'il aurait préférer rester ici en compagnie du blond plutôt que d'aller voler avec son meilleur ami et se demandant envers lequel des deux il devait se sentir le plus coupable.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tard, Harry remarqua joyeusement le rouleau de parchemin sur son lit. Malfoy l'avait de nouveau contacté, il allait pouvoir le revoir et lui expliquer un peu mieux son attitude d'il y a quelques jours. Mais son sourira se fana bien vite devant le contenu de la missive. Elle était beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas de lieu de rendez-vous. Mais des noms de mangemorts, les lieux des prochaines attaques, les mouvements de troupes… Et un post-scriptum à la fin.

_« Puisque tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec moi, cette manière de communiquer te satisfera surement davantage. »_

_

* * *

_

- Bon Harry ça suffit maintenant ! S'exclama soudain Hermione au beau milieu de la cuisine alors qu'Harry finissait distraitement son dessert.

Il releva la tête vers elle, la petite cuillère suspendu près de son visage, observa l'expression déterminée de sa meilleure amie, rebaissa la main, soupira et se calla au fond de la chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Soupira-t-il.

- A toi de me le dire ! S'exclama-t-elle. Regarde-toi, tu fais perpétuellement la gueule ! Alors qu'on fait des efforts pour te distraire mais sans te coller trop, on ravale notre inquiétude, on t'épargne un maximum de chose, et toi tu fais la gueule !

- Mais bon sang, Hermione de quoi tu te plains ! Lança le brun en se levant furieusement. Je n'arrête pas de me plier votre volonté !

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna-t-elle, aussitôt plus calme.

- De rien… de Malfoy.

- Hein ?

- J'ai arrêté de le voir juste pour vous faire plaisir. Maintenant il m'envoi la plupart de ses informations par lettre. Ça fait deux semaines que je ne l'ai plus vu, juste parce que cela vous dérangeait que je passe du temps avec lui, confia-t-il enfin, d'une voix de plus en plus basse, étrangement enrouée.

La bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle observa avec ahurissement son meilleur ami détourner pudiquement les yeux pour l'empêcher de voir les larmes qui menaçaient d'y couler.

- Harry viens t'asseoir près de moi s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le brun s'exécuta, la tête baissée.

- Tu aimais passer du temps avec Malfoy, Harry ? Tu aimais aller le voir ?

- Oui… murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Mais… mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

- Je l'ai dit à Ron.

- Ron m'a juste rapporté que nous te maternions trop et qu'à cause de ça tu préférais passer le plus de temps possible dehors, quitte à ce que cela soit avec un mangemort, révéla-t-elle doucement. Apparemment il a encore entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre, soupira-t-elle en passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son ami. Il voulait bien faire tu sais ?

- Ouais je sais…

- Mais pourquoi continuer à ne pas le voir si cela te fait de la peine ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je ne savais pas trop comment lui dire que Ron préférerait que je passe moins de temps avec lui. Alors je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus perdre de temps à rester avec lui pendant des heures. J'ai tout de suite regretté parce que c'est complètement faux mais j'ai aucun moyen de lui dire… C'est toujours lui qui me contacte Hermione, moi j'ai aucun moyen de le joindre…

- Tu l'apprécies vraiment beaucoup, hein ? Dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

- Je suis bien avec lui, murmura Harry après un court silence.

- Aller, t'en fais pas on va trouver une solution. J'irai parler à Ron. Tu le connais, il met du temps à comprendre mais la seule chose qu'il veut c'est que tu sois heureux. Alors si ça te fait plaisir de t'aérer un peu la tête avec Malfoy, il le comprendra.

Le brun hocha distraitement la tête, un poids de moins sur le cœur.

* * *

- Et tu ne sais vraiment pas d'où viennent ces mots alors ?

- Non.

- Hum… murmura Hermione avant de retourner à l'observation des dizaines de petits mots que Malfoy lui avait envoyé, au fil des mois.

Ils étaient tout les trois dans la chambre du brun, Hermione assise à son bureau, Ron couché en travers de son lit, jouant distraitement avec une petite balle. Le brun croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui envoya un clin d'œil, le faisant sourire.

Il était resté prostré dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque lorsqu'Hermione avait prit le roux à part deux jours plus tôt pour lui parler du problème d'Harry, complètement angoissé par la réaction de son meilleur ami. Après tout il haïssait Draco, cela devait lui être inconcevable qu'Harry puisse apprécier passer du temps avec lui. Mais quand Ron avait ouvert la porte quelques minutes plus tard, il avait seulement rigolé en lui disant qu'il était un crétin de ne pas avoir insisté un peu plus.

- Tu le sais pourtant qu'il faut m'expliquer les choses lentement ! S'était-il exclamé en riant avant de prendre son ami dans les bras dans une étreinte virile qui, il en était sûr, aurait put lui casser deux ou trois côtes. Et Harry avait éclaté de rire, soulagé.

- On pourrait monter la garde, proposa soudain le roux, le ramenant au présent. Avec des relèves. S'il te contacte tous les trois quatre jour, il ne devrait pas tarder. On surveille ta chambre 24h sur 24 et on finira bien par savoir comment ces mots apparaissent sur ton lit.

- Oui c'est pas bête. On va commencer dès ce soir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça Harry ? Lui demanda alors Hermione qui s'était retourné vers lui.

- Je me disais juste que… Ben je sais pas c'est vraiment sympa de vous donner tout ce mal juste pour que je puisse parler à Draco…, avoua-t-il, la gorge nouée devant la dévotion de ses amis.

- Rah tais-toi vieux ! Tu vas me faire pleurer ! S'exclama le rouquin en lui lançant un coussin qu'il rattrapa aisément.

- Ce que veux dire ce grand crétin c'est que c'est normal Harry, on est là pour ça tu sais, intervint doucement la brune, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry eu soudainement envie de les prendre dans ses bras, se disant que ses amis étaient quand même plus formidables que la moyenne.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lendemain soir que le mystère de l'apparition des missives de Draco fut résolu. Et ce mystère avait quatre pattes, une queue étrange, comme celle d'un lion, d'immenses oreilles et une magnifique fourrure blanche tachetée. Harry était en train de s'assoupir, assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre près du lit, lorsqu'il l'avait vu traverser la chambre du coin de l'œil, un parchemin roulé maintenu délicatement dans sa gueule. Harry tenta de se relever le plus discrètement possiblement, profitant que le fléreur - car il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un fléreur - lui tournait le dos en sautant souplement sur son lit. Il ne fut cependant pas assez discret car l'animal se retourna brusquement, les faisant se figer tout les deux, aussi ridicule l'un que l'autre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry tendit une main hésitante vers l'animal qui hérissa chacun de ses poils, les oreilles plaquées en arrière.

- Chut calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, je voudrais juste que tu transmettes un mot à Draco, à ton maître, souffla-t-il doucement, se sentant ridicule de parler à une boule de poil, aussi intelligente soit-elle.

Le fléreur sembla cependant le comprendre et s'assit calmement, observant le brun la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Réticent à le quitter des yeux, Harry se détourna lentement, attrapa un bout de parchemin qui trainait sur son bureau et griffonna quelques mots à la va-vite, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir préparé plus tôt. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau, le fléreur s'était allongé et faisait distraitement sa toilette. Ne pouvant résister à quelque chose d'aussi mignon, Harry s'approcha lentement pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Ne discernant aucune réaction de la part de l'animal, il tendit la main et effleura lentement la fourrure d'une douceur absolue. Le fléreur ronronna sourdement en se pressant davantage contre la main chaude, faisant sourire le brun comme un enfant, les yeux émerveillés. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se releva souplement, attrapa le morceau de parchemin qu'Harry tenait dans son autre main, sauta sur le parquet et disparut par la porte entrebâillée.

Malfoy avait un chat. Malfoy, le grand serpentard spécialiste du regard glacial qui terrorisait les poufsouffles, avait une petite boule de poil absolument adorable. Il faudra absolument qu'il lui fasse une ou deux remarques. Quand il serait excusé.

* * *

- Tu voulais me voir.

Harry frissonna à l'entente de la voix trainante du blond. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Draco, debout à quelques pas de lui, l'observait froidement, les mains dans les poches, la bouche pincée.

- Oui, je voulais te parler. Tu ne t'assois pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant la place vide sur _leur_ banc de St-James Park.

- Non.

Harry soupira et détourna le regard.

- Comme tu veux. Écoute Draco, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça la dernière fois. Je voulais vraiment que tu sache que j'apprécie beaucoup nos rencontres et que cela n'est pas une perte de temps. Bien au contraire. Je regrette, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix, plus du tout sûr de lui.

Le blond resta immobile et silencieux si longtemps qu'Harry cru qu'il allait repartir sans lui dire un seul mot. Mais il le sentit soudain s'asseoir souplement à ses côtés. Le silence reprit ses droits, uniquement troublé par le bruissement des feuilles et le piaillement de quelques oiseaux. Le parc était presque vide à cette heure avancée du soir.

- C'est une belle nuit, souffla finalement Draco.

- Oui, très belle, répondit Harry dans un sourire rayonnant, toujours sans le regarder.

Il était pardonné.

* * *

- C'est étrange quand même.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda distraitement le blond près duquel il se promenait depuis quelques minutes, profitant des deniers rayons de soleil.

- Tes lieux de rendez-vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont tous dans le coin. Vauxhall Bridge, St-James Park, les cafés entre les deux… Pourquoi ce quartier en particulier ? Il y a plein d'endroit pas trop mal à Londres.

- J'ai un appartement dans le coin, répondit-il finalement après un long silence, preuve de son hésitation.

Harry s'arrêta net et regarda le blond avec des yeux ronds, le forçant à se retourner.

- C'est vrai ? T'as un appart ici, à Londres, dans le Westminster ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela te parait si invraisemblable ? Demanda le blond d'un air ennuyé.

- Ben… je sais pas. Je pensais que tu vivais au Manoir Malfoy ou chez Voldemort…

- Je viens ici dès que je peux, je ne supporte pas l'ambiance de ces endroits peuplés de mangemorts.

- Tu en es un aussi, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire un coin.

- N'ose même pas me comparer avec ces brutes sans cervelle, s'amusa le blond.

- Tu m'y emmènera ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Chez Voldemort ? Oui bien sûr à son plus grand plaisir, se moqua-t-il.

- Mais non chez toi ! Rigola le brun.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il soudain plus froid.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

- Je te signale que tu ne me laisse pas non plus entrer chez toi.

- Mais c'est complètement différent ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi, c'est davantage le QG de l'Ordre. Si j'avais un appart à moi je te le montrerai !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montrerais ton appart ?

- Ben… je sais pas… parce que tu fais partie des gens que… que j'apprécie… bafouilla le brun, gêné, en détournant le regard.

Le blond l'observait pensivement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Exactement comme son fléreur, pensa vaguement le brun, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- D'accord, je t'y emmènerai, répondit-il finalement avant de se remettre en marche.

Agréablement surprit, Harry mis quelques secondes à réagir avant de se précipiter derrière le blond pour le rattraper, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il venait d'avouer qu'il l'appréciait, non ?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Suspended Time_**

**_Chapitre Quatre  
_**

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry trépignait d'impatience. Il avait réellement envie de découvrir l'endroit où Draco passait son temps libre. Il aurait alors l'impression de le connaître un peu mieux, de se rapprocher de lui, même s'il repoussait au loin la petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas normal de vouloir de telles choses envers une personne qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant plus de sept ans.

Ils avaient franchit une lourde porte qui donnait sur une cour intérieure, emprunté un ascenseur spacieux et traversé un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une des portes en bois sombre. Le chiffre douze brillait ostensiblement à la hauteur de ses yeux, prouvant à lui seul qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans n'importe quel quartier minable. Le blond posa alors une main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule après une courte incantation. Surprit, Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Draco qui s'était retourné pour le faire entrer.

- Protection magique. Les serrures moldues ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus fiable, expliqua alors le blond avant de faire un geste en direction de l'entrée. Après vous Monsieur Potter, lança-t-il dans un sourire amusé.

Un peu nerveux - bien qu'en y repensant plus tard il trouverait son attitude ridicule - Harry fit alors un premier pas chez la personne qui était, peu de temps auparavant, un des mangemorts à retrouver plus mort que vif. La sonnerie du téléphone le coupa cependant dans sa tentative d'exploration et fit sursauter le fier sorcier dans son dos. Il décrocha en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

- Oui ?

_- Ouais Harry, c'est Ron. Désolé de te déranger au beau milieu de ton rendez-vous avec ta chère fouine mais Ernie est revenu, légèrement blessé, de sa mission à Inverness et on pensait que tu voudrais être là pour écouter son rapport. _

- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta le brun.

_- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète, des égratignures. Tu viens alors ?_

- Oui, j'arrive, laissez-moi quelques minutes, répondit-il avant de raccrocher, se rendant alors compte que l'ex-serpentard n'avait pas quitté son portable des yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Heu… Malfoy ? T'as jamais vu de portable ? Ah ben non, bien sûr que tu n'en as jamais vu ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

- J'en ai déjà vu ! Rétorqua le blond, un air outré sur le visage. C'est juste que… c'est quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il avec réticence. Et ne te moque pas !

- C'est pour communiquer, répondit le brun en essayant de réprimer un sourire. Une invention moldue très pratique. Tu peux joindre n'importe qui, n'importe où, instantanément. J'ai essayé de le faire rentrer dans l'Ordre mais c'est pas encore ça, y'a que les Weasley qui s'y intéressent vraiment, et les nés de famille moldu. Je crois que les autres en ont peur.

- Tu veux dire que si tu veux tu peux parler à la Belette même s'il n'est pas là ? Immédiatement ? L'interrogea-t-il pensivement.

- Oui, c'est ça l'idée.

- Hum… tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas entendu parlé de ça plus tôt, tous les mangemorts en auraient un. Niveau coordination d'attaque cela doit être super…

- Les lieux à haute concentration magique font souvent des interférences. Enfin bref. On va devoir remettre ça à une prochaine fois, je dois y aller, dit-il, légèrement déçu. On peut transplaner d'ici ? se renseigna-t-il.

- Oui.

- Ok… bon ben… à la prochaine Malfoy, lança-t-il avant de disparaitre, réticent à l'idée de devoir partir si tôt.

- Au revoir Harry… murmura le blond, seul dans le silence de son entrée.

* * *

- Je trouve toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Oui Hermione, on sait. Après tout cela ne doit faire que dix fois que tu le répètes, soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le regard toujours rivé sur le hangar en contrebas, Harry ne put retenir un rictus amusé tandis qu'Hermione reniflait dédaigneusement.

Il ne devait pas être loin d'une heure du matin et l'air se faisait plutôt frais sur le toit de cet entrepôt perdu dans la périphérie d'Inverness. Cela devait faire bientôt trois heures qu'ils trépignaient tous les trois, attendant patiemment d'apercevoir un quelconque signe de vie à travers la toiture en verre sale.

- En plus tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il y aura bien une réunion.

La brune soupira d'agacement.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Je le sens pas du tout, rajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Vous auriez peut-être du écouter la Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana soudain une voix narquoise dans leur dos.

Les baguettes des trois ex-griffondor s'échappèrent de leurs mains avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se retourner et c'est complètement démuni qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant trois mangemorts qui les tenaient en joue, le visage masqué. Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui d'Harry et, s'ils n'avaient pas été dans une telle situation, il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un de ses fameux : « je te l'avais bien dit ». Il esquissa une légère grimace, en colère de s'être fait si facilement avoir. Un des mangemorts, surement une femme vu sa stature, s'avança vers eux et s'inclina dans une légère révérence.

- Si ces messieurs-dames veulent bien se donner la peine de nous suivre, siffla-t-elle, moqueuse.

Harry fronça les sourcils au son de cette voix qui lui était familière mais sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom.

- Comme si on avait le choix, grogna son meilleur ami en se dirigeant à son tour vers les escaliers de secours qu'ils avaient empruntés quelques heures plus tôt.

.

- Harry, souffla-t-il quelques instants plus tard, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On tente quelque chose ?

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir les trois mangemorts derrière lui, fronça les sourcils en ayant de nouveau cette étrange sensation, puis se pencha vers le roux.

- On attend de voir, lui murmura-t-il.

.

Les mangemorts les conduisirent dans un silence presque religieux jusqu'à un autre entrepôt situé une centaine de mètres plus loin. Surveillés de près, ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs sombres avant de déboucher sur une pièce légèrement plus éclairée où attendait un autre mangemort, lui aussi masqué. Il fixa un long moment les trois membres de l'Ordre avant de se diriger vers eux à grands pas, visiblement furieux.

À ses côtés, Harry sentit Hermione et Ron se tendre. Mais lui, qui avait reconnu la démarche nerveuse et altière du mangemort, laissa un sourire amusé prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire Potter ! S'exclama alors Draco Malfoy en faisant disparaitre son masque et sa capuche d'un geste négligé de la main, faisant pousser un incontrôlable petit soupir de soulagement au rouquin.

Ce simple son stoppa net le blond qui esquissa une grimace de dégoût en le dévisageant.

- Par Merlin, la Belette est soulagée de me voir… J'ai donc bel et bien raté ma vie, siffla-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

À ces mots, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son ami mais aussi de celle du blond qui ramena alors son attention sur lui.

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Une info.

- De qui ? cracha le blond.

- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? demanda moqueusement le brun.

- Bordel Potter es-tu donc si stupide ? Tu ne vois pas que tu es tombé dans un vulgaire piège ? Et puis pourquoi vous n'êtes que trois ? Il n'y a même pas de guetteurs ! Et dire que des centaines de personnes comptent sur un dégénéré pour sauver leur peau… finit-il par souffler en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Harry sentit le roux s'agiter près de lui et posa sa main sur son bras, le coupant dans son élan.

- Laisse, lui souffla-t-il. C'est entre lui et moi.

Il s'approcha alors de Draco tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. Les trois autres mangemorts qu'il reconnu comme étant Zabini, Nott et Parkinson étaient négligemment appuyés contre le mur de la pièce, baguettes rangées, et observaient la scène d'un œil désintéressé, comme s'ils assistaient à ce genre de choses tous les jours.

- Et toi, comment tu savais que nous serions là ? demanda-t-il alors au blond.

- Une info.

- De qui ? répéta-t-il, amusé.

- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? répliqua-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Vous avez une taupe, continua-t-il plus sérieusement. Une mangemort est venue me prévenir qu'elle avait réussit à nous servir les trois plus célèbres griffondors sur un plateau d'argent, ce soir. Je vois que l'on ne m'avait pas menti. Heureusement pour vous, elle n'a pas eu le temps de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre avant d'avoir un… tragique accident. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'elle soit la personne directement en contact avec vous. Honnêtement, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu pensais trouver ici ? demanda-t-il en soupirant. Et puis pourquoi êtes-vous venu seuls ? Tu n'as pas du petit personnel pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose ?

- Il n'y avait personne de dispo, répliqua calmement Harry.

- Surveille mieux de qui tu tiens tes infos Potter, je ne serai pas toujours là pour couvrir tes arrières, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plutôt doux, enfin, autant que faire se peut lorsque l'on s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, beau blond ? le taquina Harry en haussant un sourcil suggestif, le faisant se rembrunir aussitôt.

- Heu… Harry, je voudrais surtout pas vous interrompre mais maintenant que l'on sait que tu es un crétin, on pourrait pas y aller ? l'interpella Ron dans un sourire moqueur.

- Le nom de ton contact Potter, lui rappela le blond.

- Je m'en occuperai moi-même, rétorqua Harry, soudain beaucoup plus sombre.

* * *

- Hermione, fais appeler Ernie McMillan.

- Harry…

- Ne discute pas.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que l'on croit…

- Qu'il me rejoigne en haut.

* * *

Il l'avait directement regardé dans les yeux en pénétrant dans le grenier de la maison des Blacks, le menton volontaire. Aucune culpabilité, pas vraiment de peur. Harry soupira. Il aurait préféré entendre qu'Ernie s'était simplement trompé, que c'était une erreur. Apparemment non.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Ernie… murmura-t-il alors.

Le regard insolent, le blond ne desserra pas les lèvres.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu du côté de Voldemort ? Pourquoi lui obéis-tu ? continua-t-il.

- Je ne lui obéis pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. S'il ne recevait pas ses ordres de Voldemort, de qui venaient-ils ?

- Qui t'as demandé de nous envoyer à Inverness ?

Seul un silence buté lui répondit mais les yeux du blond s'étaient un peu adoucit. Le brun ne comprenait pas. Ernie n'avait jamais semblé adhérer aux convictions fanatiques des mangemorts. Cela ne lui correspondait pas. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Ernie McMillan était quelqu'un de bien, de fidèle et de dévoué aux personnes qu'il aimait…qu'il aimait…

- Tu n'as pas fait ça par conviction n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudain. Non… Tu as fait ça par amour… comprit-il alors qu'il se souvenait des paroles de Malfoy. « Elle ». Le mangemort, c'était une femme…

Le blond essaya de ne rien montrer mais une expression de surprise et de peur avait traversé son visage l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

- Tu étais amoureux de cette mangemort…murmura Harry, consterné.

Ernie tiqua à l'emploi de l'imparfait, hésita, puis posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi « étais » ? demanda-t-il d'une voix craintive, un mauvais pressentiment lui empoignant le cœur.

Pressentiment qui s'accentua lorsque le brun leva sur lui un regard débordant de culpabilité.

* * *

Draco Malfoy venait de sortir de sa douche lorsque le bruit typique d'un transplanage le surprit. En moins de cinq secondes et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour des hanches, il s'était précipité dans l'entrée, avait pointé sa baguette sur la silhouette qu'il discernait dans la pénombre de son appartement puis l'avait rebaissé en reconnaissant Potter. Potter immobile dans l'entrée de son appartement. Les sourcils froncés, il actionna l'interrupteur à sa gauche, inondant la pièce d'une douce lumière.

- Potter ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Le brun releva enfin la tête vers lui, dévoilant ses yeux hagards remplis de larmes. Il semblait complètement perdu et cette vision, malgré son statut de mangemort froid et calculateur, ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il soupira puis passa une main lasse sur sa nuque, se demandant vaguement pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose tombait toujours sur lui.

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Suis-moi.

Il amorça un premier pas vers le salon mais, remarquant que le brun ne le suivait pas, fit demi-tour et lui attrapa délicatement le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite avant de le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, lança-t-il en s'éclipsant quelques instant dans sa chambre pour se vêtir correctement.

Lorsqu'il revint, le brun était toujours en train de fixer sans le voir un point quelconque sur son mur. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Cette situation l'embarrassait beaucoup. Il savait quoi faire lorsque le Lord tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit, il savait quoi faire lorsque son père lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, il savait quoi faire lorsqu'on l'attaquait en duel. Il savait même quoi faire lorsque Pansy lui demandait si elle avait grossit. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire devant le Saveur du monde sorcier assis tout perdu sur son canapé.

Ce fut finalement Chaytan qui extirpa Potter de sa léthargie. Le fléreur grimpa agilement sur le canapé puis sur les genoux du brun avant de se mettre à lui lécher tendrement le menton, les deux pattes avants posées sur son torse. Le brun sembla se réveiller à ce contact et offrit une douce caresse au fléreur qu'il était ravi de revoir. Toujours en retrait, Draco observait la scène avec un air stupéfait. C'était bien la première fois que Chaytan était aussi amical avec une autre personne que lui. Même Blaise s'y prenait à deux fois pour l'approcher. Le brun sembla soudain se souvenir de sa présence car il se tourna vers lui avec un air gêné.

- Heu… désolé de faire irruption comme ça chez toi, Malfoy mais je… enfin j'avais besoin de… est-ce que je pourrais… rester… un peu ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Draco prit le temps de s'asseoir confortablement près du brun sur le canapé avant de répondre.

- À condition que tu me dises ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, dit-il alors d'un ton neutre.

Le brun hocha la tête, se triturant nerveusement les mains.

- La personne qui m'a donné cette fausse information, à Inverness, c'est Ernie MacMillan.

- Le poufsouffle ?

- Oui. Quand on est rentré tout à l'heure, je l'ai fait venir et je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous avait trahi…

- On voit que tu n'es pas un mangemort, tu n'aurais pas posé la question, le coupa-t-il, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

- Je voulais comprendre. Ernie n'est pas un mangemort mais son amante, si. C'est elle qui lui a dit de nous envoyer là-bas. Il a fait ça par amour, dit-il doucement, la gorge nouée.

- Et alors ? Est-ce que ça le pardonne ?

- Non mais… enfin je sais pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

- Quand je… quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était morte il est devenu comme fou, il a sorti sa baguette et s'est jeté sur moi j'ai du, j'ai été obligé de me… de me défendre et…

- Tu l'as tué, finit le blond, impassible.

À ses côtés, le brun tressaillit, se tendit et baissa la tête. Draco soupira.

- Tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois que tu élimines un traitre Potter. Et puis tu peux toujours considérer qu'il s'agit de légitime défense si ça peut alléger ta conscience.

- Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts Malfoy, nous on ne tue pas des gens tous les jours parce qu'ils sont accusés de trahison. Je suis sûr que c'est devenu chose courante chez vous, mais c'est la première fois qu'une personne qui s'est battue de notre côté est tué hors d'un champ de bataille, c'est la première fois que je tue un ami...

La voix du brun s'était brisé à la fin de sa phrase, de la même manière que le cœur de Draco. Il hésita un moment, se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, puis tendit le bras vers le brun, passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui de façon à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur ses cuisses. Harry se laissa faire, laissant quelques larmes couler sur le jean sombre du blond, profitant silencieusement de la main de Draco qui lui prodiguait de douces caresses dans les cheveux.

- Quand tu nous as dit que tu avais tué cette mangemort, je n'ai rien ressentit. Cela ne m'as pas touché une seule seconde. Ce n'était qu'une mangemort parmi d'autres, tu vois ? Mais pour une personne au moins, c'était quelqu'un de spécial. C'est difficile de prendre de la distance.

- On a eu cette conversation la première fois que l'on s'est vu Potter, tu te rappelles ?

- Mais cela ne te fais rien de te dire que tu as tué une femme qui vivait une histoire d'amour avec une autre personne et qui-

- Elle ne vivait rien du tout, l'interrompit-il. Je connaissais cette fille, elle était incapable d'aimer. McMillan pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, il s'est fait manipuler en beauté. C'est comme ça qu'elle procède c'est tout, elle séduit. Elle aurait surement finit par le tuer de toute façon.

- Comment tu fais pour être si… indifférent ? murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- On est en guerre. Si tu ne t'endurcit pas, tu deviens fou. Écoute Potter, je sais pas très bien quelle image tu as de moi mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai tué des familles entière, j'ai torturé des gens… Je ne suis pas parvenu là où j'en suis en faisant acte de présence. D'ailleurs ma présence n'était pas très bien vue après la… la sixième année. J'ai dû prouver ma fidélité au Lord, j'ai du lui prouver que je pourrais lui être utile… J'ai dû choisir entre ne plus rien ressentir ou devenir taré.

C'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à oublier que la personne si tendre à cette instant, et qui lui faisait tant de bien par quelques légères caresses, était un dangereux mangemort. Un assassin. Il poussa un long soupir.

- Ce… ce jour-là... En haut de la tour… tu, tu aurais accepté l'offre de Dumbledore si les mangemorts n'avaient pas débarqué ? osa-t-il demander après une longue hésitation.

La main sur sa nuque se stoppa brusquement et il sentit le corps du blond se tendre. Il se redressa alors en position assise et se tourna vers Draco qui le fixait d'un air profondément choqué.

- Co-comment tu sais qu'il m'a proposé de…, bégaya-t-il.

- J'y étais. Je t'ai vu hésiter. Je t'ai vu baisser ta baguette. Tu aurais accepté, hein ?

Reprenant ses esprit, le blond soupira longuement en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait Potter ? souffla-t-il alors.

- Tout. Ça prouve que tu voulais changer, que tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un-

- De bien ?

- D'autre. Tu n'aurais pas autant souffert. Tu n'aurais pas les yeux si vides.

- Potter, cette discussion est stérile. C'est comme se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas refusé la main que je t'ai tendu en première année…

- Je me le suis déjà demandé, rétorqua le brun.

- Tiens donc. Et alors ?

- Et alors on aurait parlé cinq minutes et je me serais quand même rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'un sale fils à papa imbuvable. Tu étais vraiment une teigne à cette époque, tu sais ? rajouta-t-il, moqueur, s'attirant un regard noir. Répond-moi. Tu aurais accepté ? redemanda-t-il, sérieusement.

- C'est une demande purement égoïste ça, Potter. Tu voudrais que je dise oui pour te donner bonne conscience, pour que tu puisses te dire que je ne suis pas vraiment un mangemort pourri et donc que ce n'est pas honteux de me fréquenter. Mais je te connais. Si je répond oui, tu vas culpabiliser en te disant que tu n'as pas pu me sauver et honorer ton titre de Sauveur universel. Alors il vaut mieux que je ne réponde rien.

Dans un soupir, Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé moelleux et ferma les yeux. Il écouta un instant le silence apaisant de l'appartement de Draco dont il entendait la légère respiration. Il se détendit enfin pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Ernie et la fatigue le submergea petit à petit, prenant lentement possession de son corps.

- De toute façon, moi, je le sais que tu aurais accepté, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler quelques minutes plus tard, la bouche engourdie. Et puis tu as fait beaucoup mieux, tu t'es sauvé tout seul…

Aux portes du sommeil, Harry eu tout juste le temps de deviner l'air comiquement désespéré que devait arborer le blond à cet instant avant de s'endormir tout à fait, s'offrant dans une position d'extrême faiblesse au bras-droit de Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà enfin ce chapitre 5 que j'ai, mauvaise élève que je suis, trouvé le temps d'écrire entre deux révisions. Mais cela se ressent dans la longueur ^^. Je crois que je m'éloigne de plus en plus du contexte de guerre pour m'intéresser davantage à leurs sentiments. C'est un choix, je n'avais de toute façon pas envie d'écrire une histoire d'aventure mais j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que les sentiments prévalent sur l'action. Voilà, le sixième chapitre sera surement posté après le BAC !

**_Suspended Time _**

**_Chapitre Cinq  
_**

Un rayon de soleil chaud lui chatouillait le visage, le faisait légèrement froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant puis s'ouvrirent sur une pièce qu'il ne reconnu pas immédiatement. Il était si bien, au chaud sous une épaisse couverture, qu'il ne s'en inquiéta pas, se lovant même plus confortablement encore dans l'édredon. Mais il finit par se rappeler les évènements de la veille et une chape de plomb s'abattit sur son cœur lorsqu'il pensa à McMillan. Puis ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée quand il se revit savourer les caresses du blond sur sa nuque, sur ce même canapé.

Le blond en question, tranquillement adossé au plan de travail dans la cuisine, une tasse fumante dans les mains, observait l'ex-griffondor avec amusement. Il le vit se débattre un instant avec la couverture avant de s'en extirper, se redresser en position assise puis s'étirer en baillant. Exactement comme Chaytan, remarqua-t-il vaguement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Un peu de café, Potter ? l'interpella-t-il alors.

Harry sursauta et se retourna promptement vers Draco qu'il apercevait à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ah, heu, oui avec plaisir, répondit-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Il rejoignit le blond dans la cuisine et se saisit de la tasse qu'il lui tendait, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Un silence gêné s'installa alors confortablement dans le petit appartement, à peine dérangé par les bruits étouffés qu'il percevait en provenance des voisins.

Lorsqu'il y repensait, Harry avait vraiment honte de s'être ainsi laissé aller dans les bras de son ex-Némésis, allant jusqu'à pleurer comme un gosse. Mais quand il croisa le regard argenté dénué de moquerie ou pire, de pitié, il se rasséréna. Il avait peut-être choisit la bonne personne pour s'épancher après tout. Au moins, Draco ne le traiterait pas comme un petit objet fragile durant les mois qui suivraient, semblant au contraire parfaitement disposé à oublier lui aussi ce petit dérapage sentimental. Alors Harry se permit de lui lancer un petit sourire tendu, soulignant ainsi le ridicule de leur situation, sourire qui lui fut rendu dans un léger rictus, mais il n'en attendait pas plus de la part du serpentard.

* * *

- Harry, bon sang où étais-tu passé ! s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du Square Grimmaurd.

Sa voix avait transpercé le silence du hall, rameutant par la même occasion une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry poussa un long soupir qui fut couvert par de nombreuses exclamations et referma délicatement la porte.

- On s'inquiétait !

- Où étais-tu-

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais !

- Tu es parti si vite après-

- Un sang d'encre !

Harry se dégagea doucement de la poigne d'Hermione et de Mme Weasley et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les autres sur ses pas. Il tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit et fit face aux regards impatients, interrogatifs et pressants.

- Alors ? résuma Ron.

- J'avais besoin de changer d'air après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ernie, expliqua alors le brun. Je suis allé chez… une connaissance. De confiance. Je suis désolé pour l'inquiétude que je vous ai causé. Mais j'en avais vraiment besoin, répéta-t-il.

- Je vais prévenir les autres que tout va bien, déclara alors Kingsley en sortant de la cuisine, suivit par un Mondingus ronchonnant et Dedalus qui pestait contre l'immaturité du brun.

Resté seul avec ses deux amis, Remus, Tonks et Molly, Harry se prépara à recevoir un bombardement de questions et de reproches.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins quinze fois Harry mais tu avais éteint ton portable. Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça voyons ! débuta Hermione.

- J'avais besoin de calme.

- Mais on t'aurait laissé tranquille, on voulait juste savoir où tu étais ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je sais c'est juste… Je ne voulais pas en parler avec vous, soupira le brun.

- Tu ne voulais pas en parler avec nous mais tu en as parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? intervint alors calmement Remus.

Le brun détourna le regard et rougit quelque peu.

- Ouais si on veut… répondit-il.

- Dis-moi, Harry, continua le loup-garou en s'asseyant en face de lui, tu étais chez ton contact ?

Harry lança un coup d'œil anxieux à ses deux amis qui le fixaient de façon inquisitrice.

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que c'est une femme ? continua-t-il alors, faisant sursauter le brun.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Et bien je ne sais pas, tu ne vas pas bien, tu as besoin de quelqu'un et tu vas voir cette personne, tu y passes la nuit et puis tu reviens le matin, l'air beaucoup plus décontracté et… apaisé. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être il y avait quelque chose entre vous…

Harry lança un regard paniqué à ses amis qui le regardaient, l'une suspicieusement, l'autre les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et - au grand malheur d'Harry - par le dégout.

- Il ne se passe absolument rien entre cette personne et moi Remus, répondit-il alors, à son tour écœuré par la réaction du rouquin. Je monte dans ma chambre, continua-t-il en se levant et en quittant la cuisine, ignorant Molly qui lui proposait de manger quelque chose.

Il était en haut des escalier lorsque Ron le rejoignit, se saisissant de son bras pour le stopper. Il se retourna en poussant un léger soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose entre Malfoy et toi ?

- Ça ne veut rien dire « quelque chose », éluda Harry en détournant le regard.

- Est-ce que tu couches avec, merde ! s'exclama-t-il alors, le teint rouge de confusion.

- Et quand bien même je coucherais avec, cela ne te regarderait pas Ron, répondit alors le brun d'une voix calme.

- Bien sûr que si ça me-

Il se coupa en entendant des pas monter vers eux et entraina Harry vers la chambre la plus proche.

Harry se dégagea de sa poigne et s'assit sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Il entendit Ron expirer longuement puis sentit le matelas s'affaisser près de lui.

- Ok… souffla alors le roux. J'ai mal réagit, pardon.

Le brun releva la tête, étonné.

- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis un homophobe ou un truc comme ça d'accord ? C'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste que c'est Malfoy. J'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal, qu'il se serve de toi pour… pour assouvir ses…

En voyant le roux bégayer, les joues aussi rouge que sa chevelure, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de son ami.

- Calme-toi Ron, ok ? Je ne couche pas avec Malfoy.

- Mais… Il y a quelque chose, non ?

- Je ne sais pas… consentit à souffler Harry, anxieux de la réaction de son meilleur ami.

- Tu… tu aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose… ? proposa-t-il, hésitant.

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder hors de la pièce et son cœur s'emballa doucement. Attendait-il plus de Malfoy que son… amitié ? Voulait-il que Draco agisse plus souvent avec lui comme il l'avait fait la veille ? Désirait-il recevoir davantage de tendresse de sa part ? Oui… assurément oui…

- Merde, Ron… Je suis foutu… souffla-t-il alors.

* * *

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te trahissent ? demanda Harry quelques soir plus tard, en caressant distraitement le fléreur qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

- Qui ça ? lui parvint la voix étouffée du blond, actuellement dans sa chambre.

- Parkinson, Nott et Zabini. Tu as confiance en eux ?

- Tu as confiance en Weasley et Granger ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors tu as la réponse à ta question, rétorqua le blond en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas en train de trahir la personne à laquelle ils obéissent aveuglement.

- Moi non plus. La personne à laquelle ils obéissent aveuglement, c'est moi.

- Heu… c'est pas un peu prétentieux de dire ça ?

Draco poussa un long soupir et émergea enfin de sa chambre, s'affalant dans le canapé aux côté du brun.

- C'est grâce à eux que j'ai cette importance auprès du Lord, dit-il finalement.

Devant le regard perplexe d'Harry, il consentit à en dire davantage.

- Il y a deux ans, lorsque j'ai débarqué au Manoir avec Rogue après la m-… le fiasco de la tour, le Lord a décrété que je méritais une punition exemplaire pour avoir échoué lamentablement dans la mission qu'il m'avait assignée. Alors il a envoyé Rogue à l'étranger - où il se trouve toujours - et m'a enfermé dans les cachots de mon propre manoir. Pendant trente-deux jours très exactement, mon père s'est mis en tête de laver l'honneur de la famille que j'avais soi-disant « bafoué avec mon pitoyable échec », dit-il d'une voix amère, les yeux emplis d'une colère refoulée. Entre temps, Blaise, Théo et Pansy avaient été intronisé et avaient commencé a effectuer des missions. Au départ, elles étaient toutes parfaitement réussies et ils sont parvenus à se faire remarquer pour leur efficacité. Ils sont réellement doués et, surtout, ils procèdent d'une manière très différente des anciens. Ce ne sont pas des brutes, ils travaillent le détail, la discrétion et la subtilité. Ils se sont donc rendu indispensables en quelques semaines à peine. Et puis un jour ils ont refusé d'obéir, même au Lord en personne, quitte à subir sa colère. Ils ne voulaient plus traiter qu'avec moi. J'étais la seule personne de qui ils voulaient prendre leurs ordres et à qui ils consentiraient à faire leur rapport de mission. Tout ça je ne l'ai su qu'après coup. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, on est venu me sortir de ma cellule et j'ai pris la tête de cette petite division. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie Potter, ils ont enduré la colère du Lord et n'ont pas flanché jusqu'à ce que je sois libéré et que je puisse petit à petit endosser mon rôle de stratège. C'est grâce à eux que je te parle aujourd'hui et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai atteint cette position au sein de la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Donc non, Potter, je n'ai pas peur qu'ils me trahissent. Ils me sont plus loyal qu'au Lord et il le sait parfaitement.

Harry avait écouté avec fascination le récit de Draco, secrètement heureux qu'il lui confie une part de son passé, qu'il le laisse le connaître un peu mieux. L'émotion l'avait peu à peu envahit en comprenant en effet à quel point les amis du blond lui étaient fidèles. Mais ces explications soulevaient de nouveaux problèmes.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, lança-t-il alors. Tes conditions pour que l'on ait accès à tes informations, celles dont tu m'as parlé le premier jour, c'était que tes parents bénéficient d'une remise de peine. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour ton père alors que… Enfin je ne sais pas mais tu ne lui en veux pas du tout ?

- Potter, soupira-t-il, mon père a passé un mois à me torturer à coup de doloris ou de fouet, selon son humeur et son envie de voir mon sang couler. Bien sûr que je lui en veux. Surtout que depuis que je suis plus proche du Lord qu'il ne le sera et ne l'a jamais été, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de me voir mort.

- Mais alors pourquoi avoir demandé ça alors ? l'interrogea le brun en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

- Honnêtement, Potter. Si j'étais venu te voir en te disant que j'avais révisé mon jugement, que je trouvais le Lord méchant et que j'avais développé une soudaine passion pour les moldus, tu ne m'aurais pas cru et tu aurais pensé que je te tendais un piège. Alors que là, je passais pour le Mangemort immoral qui n'agit que dans ses intérêts et qui veut faire libérer une personne que tu rêves de voir d'enfermer à vie. J'ai crée un dilemme pour le parfait Griffondor que tu es. D'un côté refuser d'accéder à des informations qui pourraient te faire gagner la guerre, de l'autre accorder à un Mangemort dans l'âme, meurtrier et sadique, de pouvoir s'en sortir avec beaucoup moins de casse qu'il ne le mériterait. Si accepter mon aide ne t'avais pas couté autant, tu ne m'aurais pas pris au sérieux.

À la fois furieux et, il devait bien l'avouer, admiratif, devant le raisonnement de Draco, le brun se renfrogna, prenant soudainement conscience d'à quel point le blond pouvait le connaître.

- Et ta mère ? demanda-t-il cependant.

- Le seul reproche que tu puisses faire à ma mère Potter, c'est de n'avoir rien fait. Je ne cherche pas à minimiser son implication, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment eu le choix. Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle se révolte contre son époux ? Elle n'a jamais tué personne, elle ne porte pas la marque. Son seul tort est d'être née dans cette famille et d'avoir épousé cet homme.

- Elle ira quand même surement à Azkaban, dit-il doucement.

Draco resta un long moment silencieux, les yeux vaguement posés sur les quelques braises qui crépitaient dans le foyer de la cheminée.

- Même si mes conditions de départ sont caduques, dit-il enfin dans un filet de voix, j'aimerais que tu respectes un engagement. Un véritable engagement cette-fois. Je voudrais que tu fasses en sorte que ma mère soit épargnée au maximum. Je sais que tu peux influencer un hypothétique procès. Elle a juste voulu protéger sa famille. Elle ne mérite pas de croupir à Azkaban.

Harry hocha gravement la tête, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco, pour lui signifier son accord. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

- Et toi ? lui demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour moi, je sais que ton cœur pur et charitable se fera une joie de me défendre corps et âme lors d'un procès, répondit-il dans un sourire suffisant, faisant doucement rigoler le brun qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

- Pourquoi avoir capturé Hestia Jones ? attaqua directement Harry à peine matérialisé dans l'entrée de Malfoy.

Le blond sortit de la salle de bain sur sa gauche, se frottant négligemment les cheveux avec une serviette. Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher en remarquant à quel point l'air sauvage que ce geste lui donnait lui allait - vraiment - très bien.

- Bonsoir, Potter, ravi de voir que tu n'as pas encore apprit à sonner avant d'entrer. Tu sais que c'est très malpoli ? Imagine un peu que je me trouve avec une autre personne ? Cela serait extrêmement gênant, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Harry essaya difficilement de retenir la vague de colère et de jalousie pure qui gronda en lui lorsqu'il s'imagina surprendre le Serpentard en position compromettant avec une personne - autre que lui-même - sur le canapé. Sa bouche forma une ligne amère mais il décida de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du blond.

- Pourquoi avoir capturé Hestia Jones ? répéta-t-il alors.

Draco eu un sourire narquois et proposa à Harry de s'assoir dans le salon.

- Ton Ordre va bientôt recevoir une missive explicative, dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait confortablement dans un fauteuil. Vous avez très bien caché Graham Pritchard, je te l'accorde. Mais le Lord le cherche toujours. Il possède quelque chose qu'il convoite et il ne va pas abandonner.

- Hestia contre Pritchard c'est ça ? déduisit Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé, recevant presque immédiatement une boule de poil sur les genoux.

- C'est ça. Pritchard ne vous sert à rien. Et puis nous n'allons pas le tuer. Jones, si. C'est un échange honnête je trouve.

- Honnête et Mangemort est une antithèse, maugréa Harry, s'attirant un rictus amusé et moqueur.

* * *

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans son appartement ce soir-là, épuisé et recouvert d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas trouver Blaise, assis dans un des fauteuils de son salon, en train de fixer Harry Potter qui, lui, dormait comme un bienheureux dans son canapé. Il se passa un main lasse sur le visage et soupira longuement. L'apercevant dans l'encadrement de la porte, Blaise lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Tu m'expliques ? dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller la marmotte.

- Laisse-moi prendre une douche d'abord, souffla le blond en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en surprenant le comportement puéril de son ami. Blaise s'était accroupi à quelques centimètres du Survivant, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, et s'amusait visiblement à secouer sa main devant son visage pour voir jusqu'à quel point le Survivant avait le sommeil lourd.

- Blaise, soupira-t-il, à la fois désespéré et amusé par son manège.

Et dire que cet imbécile faisait partie de ses meilleurs Mangemorts… Le noir se releva souplement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

- Alors ? On peut savoir ce qu'il fait là, le héros ? demanda-t-il avec son éternel rictus moqueur.

- On a passé une alliance avec l'Ordre il y a quelques mois, tu te souviens ? rétorqua ironiquement le blond.

- Ah oui, et dans ce contrat il était précisé que le grand Harry Potter, Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, vienne crécher chez toi, s'emmitouflant comme un petit chaton dans une de tes couvertures, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps qu'il débarque chez toi alors que t'es même pas là ?

- Une semaine ou deux…

- Mais pourquoi tu le laisses faire ? l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond haussa les épaules, son regard se posant inconsciemment vers le canapé d'où émergeait la silhouette du brun ainsi que celle de Chaytan, roulé en boule contre son épaule.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, répondit-il alors. Je crois que… j'apprécie sa compagnie. C'est le seul non-Mangemort que je côtoie en réalité et c'est… reposant. Et puis parfois… enfin je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'ici qu'il parvienne réellement à dormir alors...

- Bien. Je ne vais rien dire pour endosser comme il se doit mon rôle de meilleur ami attitré, compréhensif et ouvert d'esprit. Mais j'espère que tu te rends bien compte de l'état de surprise avancé où je me trouve plongé suite à ce discours si mielleux provenant de _ta _bouche et concernant _cette_ personne en particulier, répliqua le brun, mortellement sérieux, alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, grimaça le blond. Sérieusement, ne l'ébruite pas trop, je préférerait que cela reste confidentiel.

- Pourquoi, tu as honte de ton petit griffi ? se moqua son ami.

- Je ne veux pas que Pans' ou Théo débarquent ici à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour venir observer votre nouvelle bête de foire.

- Comme tu veux. Puis-je te poser une dernière question avant que tu ne me mettes à la porte ?

- Dit toujours.

- Il représente quoi pour toi, exactement ? demanda-t-il alors sérieusement, observant attentivement l'expression de Draco.

Le blond soutint son regard un long moment alors que son esprit divaguait hors de l'appartement, vers leurs promenades le long de la Tamise, la poignet de main qu'ils avaient enfin échangé, le moment de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagé, les sourires et les rires…

- Rien. Absolument rien. Il n'est que mon ticket vers la liberté, répondit-il finalement, le plus sèchement possible.

Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés, avant de sourire largement. Il quitta alors la cuisine, y laissant un Draco perplexe, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il marqua cependant une pause devant le canapé, observa étrangement le brun, se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure, lança un regard hésitant en direction de la cuisine puis se ravisa et quitta l'appartement. Après tout, ce sont ses affaires, pensa-t-il.

Car sur le canapé, parfaitement réveillé mais conservant les yeux clos, Harry, le point fermement crispé sur la couverture et la mâchoire serrée de peine et de colère, tentait difficilement de retenir ses larmes.

« Rien. Absolument rien. »


	6. Chapter 6

Eh non, ce n'est pas une hallucination : suite à une poussée d'inspiration subite et une lassitude croissante envers les classeurs éparpillés dans la maison, voici le sixième chapitre publié à un intervalle record du précédent ! Régalez-vous bien !

_**Suspended Time **_

_**Chapitre Six  
**_

* * *

Harry entendit vaguement la porte de sa chambre grincer et une voix l'appeler timidement. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Hermione était dans l'encadrement de la porte, en chemise de nuit, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et le visage brouillé par le sommeil.

- J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée, se justifia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry, il est deux heure du mat'…

Le brun se détourna d'elle et enfila le tee-shirt noir qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète du mutisme de son ami. Ça va ? Pourquoi tu es rentré ? Tu n'étais pas chez-

Elle se coupa brusquement devant le regard noir que lui lança le brun. Il attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait jeté sur son lit et sortit de la chambre, forçant Hermione à se décaler. Elle aperçut alors les yeux rouges de son ami et les trainées brillantes de larmes sur ses joues. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras du brun qui se dégagea.

- Je vais m'entrainer dans le grenier, dit-il alors d'une voix atone.

- Harry dis-moi ce qu'il-

- J'aimerais que personne ne me dérange, continua-t-il, imperturbable, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, laissant Hermione seule et immobile devant sa chambre.

Des bras entourèrent délicatement la taille de la jeune fille qui observait tristement son ami disparaitre au coin d'un couloir. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de son petit-ami et s'appuya plus confortablement contre son torse.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui, Ron, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il en lui embrassant la nuque. Moi aussi. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Il s'agit d'un tout autre genre de guerre…

* * *

- Ah, Professeur Lupin ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Remus, Hermione, souffla-t-il. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry est revenu en pleine nuit il y a trois jours et depuis il passe ses journées dans le grenier à s'entraîner… Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, surtout que les Mangemorts se tiennent tranquilles depuis un moment mais… il ne fait que ça. Mme Weasley doit le forcer pour qu'il mange quelque chose et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il dorme…

- Et tu sais pourquoi il est dans cet état ? l'interrogea le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien… Pas vraiment. On sait qu'une autre personne est concernée mais…

- Oui je sais, vous ne pouvez pas en parler. C'est son espion n'est-ce pas ? Il faut croire que je n'étais pas tombé si loin la dernière fois… murmura-t-il alors pour lui-même.

- Vous pourriez aller le voir ? le supplia presque Hermione.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

.

.

- Alors ?

Remus secoua tristement la tête. Hermione soupira.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit précautionneusement de la trappe du grenier, s'attendant presque à recevoir un sort. Mais elle remarqua bien vite que l'attention de son meilleur ami était concentrée sur une sorte de mannequin qui avait apparemment été ensorcelé pour répondre à ses attaques. Elle l'observa un long moment, admirant sa dextérité et sa rapidité, mais notant également les cernes impressionnantes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle gravit alors les derniers barreaux de l'échelle et fit quelques pas dans la vaste pièce.

- Harry, l'appela-t-elle doucement une première fois, puis plus fortement en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Il s'arrêta enfin, jetant un dernier sort sur le mannequin qui redevint un simple assemblage de tissus articulé et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau qu'il rattrapa au vol.

Il en but une longue gorgée, puis versa un peu d'eau sur sa main avant de la passer sur sa nuque.

- Merci.

- De rien… Harry, commença-t-elle alors, hésitante, je voulais te prévenir que, enfin je pensais que tu aurais aimé savoir que… hum… que Malfoy était devant l'entrée depuis quelques minutes et qu'il ne semble pas vouloir bouger, alors… heu…

Le brun, qui s'était crispé en entendant le nom de Malfoy, se détourna brusquement de la jeune fille, posa la bouteille sur le sol et réactiva le mannequin sans dire un mot. Il recommença à lui lancer des sorts, ignorant superbement son amie. Hermione poussa un long soupir, fit demi-tour, s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et referma doucement la trappe.

.

.

Appuyée contre la chambranle de la fenêtre, elle observait tristement la silhouette du blond adossé contre les grilles du square. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait les voir, elle transplana à quelques mètres du blond qui releva vivement la tête en l'entendant. Elle ne put que remarquer la déception qui traversa le regard argenté lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'elle. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Il ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas… murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, faisant pousser un long soupir au blond qui détourna le regard. Malgré elle, la brune sentit son cœur se serrer devant la détresse du blond qui ne semblait même plus avoir la force de la cacher. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, Ron transplana à ses côtés, saisit à deux mains la veste du blond et le plaqua durement contre la grille dans son dos, faisant pousser une exclamation surprise et indignée à la brune. Draco esquissa une grimace de douleur mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ! siffla dangereusement le roux à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Ron lâche-le !

- Répond ! s'exclama-t-il en le secouant.

- Ron ! cria la brune en tirant sur le bras de son petit-ami.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura soudain l'ex-serpentard. Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il en fixant désespérément le roux, le faisant cesser brusquement.

Le rouquin le relâcha et se recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy dans un état, si… vulnérable. Hermione le bouscula et s'approcha du blond qui s'était un peu affaissé contre la grille en fer forgée.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Ronald Weasley, dit-elle alors méchamment en lui lançant un regard noir. Draco, appela-t-elle alors plus tendrement, tu ignores vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne… je ne suis pas sûr… J'aurais aimé en parler avec lui…

- Il refuse de parler à quiconque, l'informa-t-elle alors, lui faisant fermer douloureusement les yeux.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il, je vais… je vais m'en aller alors…

- Oh non ! s'exclama Ron. D'abord tu vas-

Mais Draco avait déjà disparu.

Alors que Ron pestait contre le blond, Hermione, se sentant observée, se retourna et leva les yeux vers la lucarne du grenier. Elle eu le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de son ami avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue, reculant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Harry regardait d'un œil désabusé la boule de poil qui trônait fièrement sur sa couverture. Le fléreur le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, tenant délicatement un bout de parchemin roulé dans sa gueule. Il le posa soudain sur le lit, le faisant rouler vers le brun du bout du museau. Harry soupira longuement, hésitant. Il tendit enfin une main légèrement tremblante vers le morceau de papier mais se ravisa au dernier moment et, d'un geste, l'enflamma. Le fléreur leva alors des yeux plein de défi vers lui, se rapprocha souplement, et mordit violement la main coupable avant de s'éclipser de la chambre. Fixant le petit tas de cendre, Harry remarqua amèrement que la douleur de sa main n'arrivait même pas à atténuer celle de son cœur.

* * *

- Salut Potter.

Harry lança un vague coup d'œil à Blaise qui vint s'assoir près de lui sur le banc défraichi, ne semblant nullement étonné de la présence incongrue du mangemort dans ce square abandonné.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? En fait non, ne dis rien, je m'en fiche… soupira le brun en remontant le col de sa veste.

Blaise le regarda un moment, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Alors le héros, on déprime ?

- Que veux-tu, porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, tout ça… répondit-il ironiquement en esquissant un geste de la main.

- Hum hum. Et tu t'es dit qu'il valait mieux déprimer dehors dans le froid alors qu'un endroit chaud n'attend que toi ?

- Il y a trop de monde au QG pour déprimer en paix.

- Je ne parlais pas du QG.

À ces mots, l'ex-griffondor se renfrogna et détourna le visage.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je sais pourquoi tu déprimes et pourquoi tu évites l'appart de Draco comme la peste depuis quelques jours. Je pensais que ça allait s'arranger tout seul mais j'ai apparemment mis trop d'espoir dans ta capacité à réfléchir correctement.

- Si tu es venu pour m'insulter tu peux repartir tout de suite.

- Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je suis venu pour t'aider.

- Pour m'aider, tiens donc. Décidément les serpentards n'auront de cesse de me surprendre ces derniers temps. Et tu as décidé de « m'aider » comme ça, juste par bonté d'âme ? l'interrogea-t-il, un sourcil narquoisement levé.

- Non. Dis-toi que je le fais pour moi, répondit le noir dans un rictus. Il se trouve qu'une certaine personne est en ce moment aussi joyeuse qu'un détraqueur, la mauvaise humeur en plus. Et il se trouve, par un fâcheux concours de circonstance, que cette personne est aussi celle qui me donne des ordres. Et j'apprécie moyennement le fait de me faire hurler dessus à longueur de journée. Or, en arrangeant _ton _problème, j'arrange _son _problème et donc _mes _conditions de travail. Tu suis mon raisonnement ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi les problèmes de Malfoy me concernent, marmonna-t-il.

Le noir poussa un long soupir en se massant les tempes.

- Bon, je vais essayer de parler ton langage : Potter vexé, quitte l'appartement de Draco. Draco pas comprendre, surpris, en colère puis inquiet. Draco qui s'inquiète, Draco impossible à vivre. Draco impossible à vivre, Blaise très fatigué. Ça va mieux ? Écoute, souffla-t-il, je t'ai déjà dit que je savais exactement pourquoi tu as quitté l'appartement de Draco ce jour-là. C'est parce que monsieur le Griffondor a entendu des mots qui ne lui ont pas plu et qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre. Un truc avec un ticket de sortie, c'est ça ?

- Un ticket vers la liberté, corrigea-t-il en ronchonnant, se souvenant avec un clarté impressionnante de la voix froide de Draco prononçant ces quelques mots qui lui firent plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Il mentait.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le brun en se tournant cette fois-ci complètement vers Zabini.

- Ce qu'il a dit ce jour là, il ne le pensait pas. Mais c'est un serpentard dans l'âme Potter, et il ne va certainement pas avouer à un autre serpentard qu'il apprécie plus que de raison passer du temps avec le plus griffondor des griffondors.

Harry le regardait à présent avec une lueur étonnante dans les yeux, un mélange de scepticisme et d'une pointe d'espoir irrationnel.

- Co-comment pourrais-tu le savoir s'il ne te l'a pas dit ? demanda-t-il tout de même, méfiant.

- Parce que je le connais depuis plus de dix ans. Je vais te faire une petite synthèse, comme ça l'information arrivera peut-être plus vite à ton cerveau et je pourrai quitter ce square pourri et glacial.

- Hey ! Je ne te-

- Tais-toi. Récapitulons. Draco prend contact avec toi pour te fournir des informations, commença Blaise en comptant sur ses doigts. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, mais il t'a choisi, toi. Bon, à la rigueur ça se comprend, autant viser haut. Mais il te donne rendez-vous dans des endroits agréables et, au fil du temps, il te propose, de lui-même, sans être contraint et forcé, de profiter de ces rencontres pour se détendre un peu. C'est cela non ? demanda-t-il, attendant l'acquiescement du brun avant de continuer. Quelques temps plus tard, il te propose de venir dans son appartement. Au bout de quoi, deux, trois mois ? Alors que nous, qui sommes ses amis depuis le collège, nous n'avons pu mettre un pied dans cet endroit qu'au bout de neuf mois et encore, en insistant régulièrement et plutôt lourdement. Pire, il te laisse y rester alors qu'il n'est même pas là, chose qu'il déteste cordialement en temps normal. Ensuite, cela fait deux semaine que tu ne viens plus et cela fait deux semaine qu'il se morfond - même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Enfin, dernière chose mais pas des moindre, sa saleté de chat t'adore. Alors que ce truc est encore plus sauvage que son propriétaire. J'ai mis des mois à pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il ne me lacère le visage et j'ai du dépenser des fortunes en biscuits. Alors moi je dis que c'est un signe. Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, s'exclama-t-il enfin en lançant un regard réjouit au brun.

Harry resta immobile et silencieux un long moment, le regard perdu dans le vide, essayant d'assimiler comme il pouvait le fait que oui, Draco était capable d'apprécier, comme lui, les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, malgré ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Progressivement, un sourire tendre et radieux prit place sur ses lèvres. Il devait avoir l'air niais. Il s'en fichait. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait le bilan de ces derniers mois comme Blaise venait de le faire. Leur rapprochement avec Draco lui avait semblé si naturel et progressif qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de toutes les concessions que l'espion avait faite pour lui, de toutes les preuves de son affection qu'il lui avait donné. Une chaleur sournoise prit place dans son cœur. Il fallait qu'il le voit.

Blaise observait avec un amusement croissant le cheminement de pensé du brun. Le souaffle était dans son camps désormais. Lorsqu'une lueur déterminée prit place dans les yeux si expressifs du griffondor, il se releva souplement, posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et se pencha vers lui.

- Il est chez lui, souffla-t-il avant de transplaner, un petit sourire heureux et attendrit aux lèvres.

* * *

Harry ne transplana pas directement chez Draco, comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Il apparut dans un coin de la cour intérieure et prit le temps de monter les escaliers et d'errer dans les couloirs silencieux avant de se retrouver devant le numéro douze. Il caressa distraitement la porte, essayant d'imaginer ce que le blond pouvait être en train de faire. Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit en pensant qu'il était peut-être avec une autre personne en ce moment même, parce qu'il avait trop tardé. Il toqua alors précipitamment à la porte, comme pour l'en empêcher, et paniqua un moment en n'entendant rien. Pourtant Blaise lui avait dit qu'il serait là. Il allait frapper une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco qui, à son grand soulagement, était à peu près décemment habillé. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux fatigués lorsqu'il croisa son regard et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à en sortir. Harry eut un sourire tendre et le poussa un peu pour entrer, refermant la porte dans son dos. Le blond sembla sortir de sa transe et commença à balbutier.

- Harry, je, je suis déso-

Le brun le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, en appréciant immédiatement la douceur. Il s'avança alors vers Draco qui le fixait d'un air profondément choqué et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il alors, faisant expirer longuement le blond qui avait retenu sa respiration.

Sans pouvoir résister, il déposa un baiser juste en-dessous de son oreille. Il sentit le blond se tendre immédiatement mais, voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il lui en fit un autre le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, appréciant son parfum entêtant, et un dernier à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, avant de reculer et de plonger son regard dans les yeux argentés de Draco qui semblaient briller de mille feux. Alors qu'Harry angoissait en attendant la réaction du blond, le cœur battant la chamade, Draco leva lentement une de ses mains, la posa un instant sur la joue du Griffondor qui s'appuya contre elle, puis la glissa jusqu'au creux de sa nuque. Il rapprocha alors doucement son visage de celui du brun qui ferma les yeux lorsque son souffle caressa ses lèvres. Enfin, sa bouche se posa sur celle d'Harry qui laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Sa deuxième main vint se poser dans le creux des reins du brun qui se colla contre lui, enlaçant son cou et faisant passer ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement, sans se presser, appréciant chaque mouvement, chaque pincement et chaque soupir extatique qui s'en échappaient. Leurs langues se rejoignirent, langoureuses, alors que les mains se faisaient plus pressantes. Harry se lova contre le torse du blond qui le serrait contre lui, gémissant lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact. La respiration haletante, Harry releva le visage de Draco qui était allé se perdre dans son cou, le dévorant de baisers.

- Draco, fais-moi l'amour, je t'en supplie, gémit-il alors, les larmes aux yeux tant il sentait qu'il en avait viscéralement besoin.

L'argenté de ses yeux sembla disparaitre complètement à ces mots, laissant place aux pupilles entièrement dilatées par le désir. Il l'entraina alors dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre où il lui retira sa veste et son pull, le laissant torse-nu, livré à son regard affamé. Le brun s'allongea sur le lit recouvert de satin noir et Draco, après s'être débarrassé de son tee-shirt, le rejoignit, s'installant entre ses jambes, leur arrachant à tout deux un gémissement de plaisir lorsque leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Harry noua ses bras autour des épaules musculeuses de son futur amant, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos à chaque mouvement du blond au-dessus de lui. Draco se pencha sur le torse bronzé et le caressa de sa langue, descendant petit à petit vers le bassin où il lécha consciencieusement l'aine du Griffondor, savourant les soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il entreprit alors de débarrasser Harry de son jean, descendant lentement la braguette en prenant bien soin de presser la bosse proéminente qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, puis lui retira pantalon et chaussures, le laissant en caleçon, pantelant sur son lit. Harry avait lâché les épaules de Draco lorsqu'il l'avait déshabillé, dissimulant sa gêne de ses doigts mais il les enfonça brusquement dans les cheveux dorés lorsque Draco se mit à embrasser et lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant lentement vers son érection palpitante. Il ne put retenir un long gémissement quand la bouche du serpentard se posa sur son sexe à travers le tissus et qu'il expira longuement, y projetant un souffle brulant. Draco lui retira alors son caleçon, et se dévêtit lui-même complètement, avant de s'allonger entre les cuisses ouvertes.

- Dracoooo… gémit sourdement Harry lorsqu'il commença un mouvement de balancier contre son sexe.

Les mains fermement enfouies dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, Draco l'embrassa profondément, jouant avec sa langue, aspirant à la source les gémissements jouissifs d'Harry qui noua ses jambes autour des hanches du blond, l'accompagnant dans chaque mouvement.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi Harry, à en crever… gémit le blond dans son oreille.

- Alors vi-viens, maintenant, s'il-s'il te plait…arriva-t-il à souffler en réponse.

Draco approcha alors deux doigts des lèvres d'Harry qui les prit immédiatement en bouche, les suçant comme s'il s'était agit d'une autre partie du corps de son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir en le voyant faire. Il avait les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry qu'il voyait pour la première fois sans lunettes. Ils étaient devenus noirs et semblaient briller de fièvre. Vraiment très très troublant. Il descendit alors sa main le long du corps de son amant, en profita pour caresser les tétons sensibles puis le sexe turgescent, forçant Harry à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Le blond passa alors tendrement sa langue sur la bouche tuméfiée.

- Ne te retiens pas, j'aime t'entendre crier… lui susurra-t-il en accélérant les mouvements sur son sexe, le faisant cette fois-ci pousser un cri de plaisir.

Il lâcha alors l'érection du brun et se dirigea vers son intimité où il inséra un premier doigt, puis un deuxième, attentif au visage du brun qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils sous l'intrusion. Draco bougea alors ses doigts, étirant la chair tendre, et esquissa un sourire sensuel lorsque qu'il atteint _le _point qu'il cherchait, faisant se cambrer violemment le brun dans un long gémissement.

- Dray… viens…, sanglota presque Harry qui mourrait d'envie de le sentir enfin en lui.

Draco retira alors ses doigts, caressant l'intimité du brun avec son sexe avant de s'enfoncer dans le corps doux et chaud, se demandant s'il n'allait pas jouir immédiatement tant il était bon de se retrouver ainsi enserré en lui. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et il dut s'appuyer sur ses coudes, le visage dans le cou de son amant, la respiration haletante. Il resta un instant dans cette position, sans bouger, attendant que le brun amorce le premier mouvement lorsqu'il serait prêt. Ce qu'il fit en serrant un peu plus ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, le forçant à le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Harry lâcha alors un long soupir. Il se sentait si entier, si plein de Draco. C'était extraordinaire. Le blond se retira alors presque complètement pour revenir d'un coup de rein profond, gémissant sourdement. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour lentement, voluptueusement, il avait envie que cela dure des heures, il voudrait ne plus jamais quitter le corps de son amant. Harry enlaça plus fermement encore son cou, voulant le sentir complètement sur lui, sentir son torse caresser le sien, son sexe délicieusement compressé entre leurs ventres, le faisant gémir fortement à chaque frottement, le faisant griffer le dos de son amant à chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa prostate. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient put ressentir auparavant, pensèrent-ils sensiblement au même moment.

Draco le pénétrait lentement, faisant s'enflammer doucement ses reins, lui donnant envie de le mordre tant cela pouvait être bon. Et même lorsque l'envie d'accélérer se fit plus pressante, il continua de le prendre lascivement, jamais plus vite mais de plus en plus profondément, leur arrachant des gémissements graves. Harry se sentit venir et gémit son bonheur comme jamais, le corps tremblant, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant qui le rejoignit vite lorsqu'il se resserra autour de son sexe, lui provoquant ce qui demeurerait surement comme le plus long et le plus intense orgasme de sa vie. Draco se laissa doucement retomber sur le torse du brun, la respiration hachée et le cœur emballé. Harry décroisa les jambes, en entrelaça une avec celles du blond et le stoppa lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour se retirer.

- Reste encore un peu en moi s'il te plait, murmura-t-il doucement.

Draco sourit paresseusement et déposa un baiser sur la gorge de son amant avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou, apaisé. Le brun sentit la respiration du serpentard devenir de plus en plus régulière, signe qu'il était en train de s'endormir et sourit à son tour, attendri, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Mon rating mérite enfin le M !

PS : Étant donné que je ne posterai qu'après les exams, j'en profite pour souhaiter un grand MERDE à tous ceux qui, pauvres terminales traumatisés, se dessècheront également de longues heures sur leurs chaises. Courage, nous vaincrons !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Suspended Time**_

_**Chapitre sept**_

* * *

Quelqu'un était en train de mâcher, dans sa chambre. À en juger par le bruit, il devait être à environ un mètre cinquante de lui. Un aliment croustillant. Le blond ouvrit un œil paresseux. Il vit une main plonger dans un bol de pop-corn. Il referma l'œil et poussa un long soupir.

- Blaise, tu manges du pop-corn, grommela-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

- En effet, répondit le black, la bouche pleine.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais l'existence du pop-corn ?

- Non, la question est plutôt : comment est-ce qu'un mec qui transpire le sang-pur de la pointe de ses cheveux gominés jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés peut-il connaitre le pop-corn ?

- Je n'ai plus les cheveux go- grogna le blond avant de se raviser et de se taire, se rendant compte à quel point la situation pouvait être absurde.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la question que tu souhaites me poser ? demanda affablement son irritant interlocuteur.

Draco laissa planer un léger silence, se sentant malheureusement encore trop faible pour lancer un sort mortel à son meilleur ami qui continuait de mastiquer joyeusement. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce type pour être aussi étrange et comment il parvenait encore à le supporter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu manges du pop-corn, dans ma chambre, à l'aube, en me matant en train de dormir ?

- Celle-ci est plus pertinente, jugea-t-il en hochant la tête. Je venais voir si mes conseils avisés avaient eu l'effet escompté. Ton griffi a un cerveau, c'est surprenant. Le pop-corn est contextuel et superflu mais j'adore ça.

Le blond avait ouvert de grands yeux à l'entente du mot «griffi », étant soudainement particulièrement conscient du dos nu pressé contre son flanc.

Il avait couché avec Harry Potter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus et ses joues chauffèrent soudainement. Blaise se pencha lentement en avant, semblant ne pas vouloir manquer une seule des réactions de son ami qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le regard noir et parfaitement réveillé.

- Dégage de ma chambre. Le spectacle est terminé Zabini, siffla-t-il.

- Roh ! Me priver si cruellement d'une de mes seules distractions… soupira-t-il en se levant, époussetant quelques miettes de ses genoux.

- Sors de chez moi !

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur, Draco. Dois-je en déduire que Potter n'est pas un bon coup ? demanda-t-il gaiement.

Blaise s'échappa de la pièce en ricanant, évitant avec dextérité le coussin lancé dans sa direction, laissant le blond qui se mit à fixer le plafond après s'être réinstallé, anxieux quant à la discussion qui allait surement bientôt avoir lieu. Il savait que Potter était réveillé, son souffle était trop rapide. Ce n'était pas grave, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Ce fut pourtant le portable de l'ex-gryffondor qui brisa le silence. Dès la première sonnerie, Harry avait rapidement tendu le bras vers son pantalon sur le sol, s'était empêtré un moment avec la poche récalcitrante mais finit par y extraire le téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille, toujours de dos au blond qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, contrarié.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, la voix légèrement enrouée. Non, non pas de problème. Oui j'arrive tout de suite ! Non, non j'arrive t'inquiète, je me dépêche ! A tout de suite !

Harry raccrocha avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, renfila rapidement son boxer puis se leva pour mettre son jean. Draco fronça les sourcils et s'éclairci bruyamment la gorge, faisant sursauter le fier gryffondor qui se tourna enfin vers lui, le regard perdu et les joues cramoisies.

- Ah Malfoy, je heu- dois y aller ! Une urgence avec le heu… Une urgence quoi. Je… On se revoit vite, ok ! bredouilla-t-il avant de s'éclipser de la chambre, le reste de ses affaires à la main, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de prononcer un seul mot.

- Putain, il manquait plus ça… soupira Draco en se passant une main fatiguée dans les cheveux.

* * *

- Mec, t'as un air vraiment idiot sur le visage, murmura Ron en se penchant discrètement vers son ami.

Harry sursauta légèrement et reporta son attention sur la réunion qui se déroulait actuellement dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, non sans ignorer royalement la dernière remarque du rouquin.

- Non mais sérieux, tu veux pas me-

- Ronald Weasley ! Ne peux-tu pas rester silencieux dix minutes consécutives ! le rabroua sa mère, faisant interrompre le monologue d'Arthur et attirant tous les regards sur le pauvre rouquin dont les joues concurrencèrent la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Désolé… marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à son voisin. Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, lui susurra-t-il quand même.

.

.

.

- Alors, c'était comment ? attaqua directement Ron en déboulant dans la chambre d'Harry qui avait pensé s'échapper discrètement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ta nuit dans les bras du diable.

Harry lui lança un regard légèrement paniqué, rougissant comme une écolière.

- De quoi- pourquoi…

- Allez, pas à moi, le coupa-t-il en s'affalant sur son lit. T'as le regard d'un mec qui a pris son pied. Donc, c'était comment ?

- … ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu lui faisais méchamment la gueule pour une raison que t'as tenue à garder secrète mais j'en déduis que ça va mieux entre vous. T'étais bien avec lui, hein ?

- … Oui.

- Harry, mon vieux, reprit-il devant le silence de son ami. Tu sais que je peux pas saquer ce type mais si c'est, heu… ton choix de fricoter avec lui ben… Fin' j'ai plus qu'à fermer ma gueule et à espérer que tout se passe bien pour toi et savoir si tout s'est passé comme il faut cette nuit en fait plus ou moins partie alors…

- C'était… bien. Très bien, se corrigea-t-il devant le regard torve de son ami.

- Ok. Vous êtes ensemble alors ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin je sais pas je…On en a pas vraiment parlé, je suis parti vite et… enfin…

- Ouais je vois. Putain la Fouine quoi. La Fouine va devenir mon beau-frère… s'exclama-t-il le regard dans le vide, semblant observer la fin du monde. Fait gaffe à Hermione, elle va finir par s'en rendre compte et elle voudra pleins de détails. Beurk, dit-il en frissonnant, c'est pas contre toi vieux hein, mais je me passerai des images mentales. Les filles sont glauques quand même, vouloir savoir tous ces trucs, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry esquissa un sourire, perdu dans ses pensées, écoutant Ron d'une oreille. Il réalisait à peine qu'il avait réellement débarqué chez l'ex-serpentard pour faire… ça. Pourraient-ils être ensemble sans que cela ne soit trop bizarre ? Et surtout, Draco le voudrait-il ?

- Il faut que je lui parle.

* * *

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Les choses s'étaient soudainement précipitées et les attaques des mangemorts se succédèrent à un rythme qui empêchait quiconque de faire une pause. Ils semblaient être sur tous les fronts à la fois et Harry devait se contenter des quelques messages neutres que Draco lui envoyait dans l'urgence, plus rapides pour transmettre une information, et ne pouvait se permettre d'entamer une correspondance sentimentale.

Le square Grimmaurd était en effervescence, les sorciers apparaissaient et disparaissaient au fil des nouvelles attaques localisées aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. Harry allait d'ailleurs prêter main-forte à un groupe de l'Ordre lorsqu'une des alarmes mise en place pour indiquer la présence d'intrus chez les familles sous surveillance se déclencha. Sans réfléchir davantage et étant seul dans le manoir, il transplana.

Il apparut sur le seuil d'une petite maison de banlieue. La porte était entrebâillée, il s'y engouffra rapidement, baguette à la main, tous les sens aux aguets. Une femme cria à l'étage. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et déboula dans une chambre, juste à temps pour observer, impuissant, un rayon vert passer devant lui pour toucher la femme en pleine poitrine. Dans un mouvement affreusement lent aux yeux d'Harry, il la vit s'écrouler sur elle-même et tomber sur le sol, sa main heurtant le parquet non loin du corps d'un petit garçon, les traits déformés par la terreur, mort. Etouffé par la rage, l'ex-gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur la silhouette du mangemort, bien décidé à le faire souffrir, mais se figea, soudain pétrifié. Derrière le masque hideux, il reconnut un regard, gris, qui semblait aussi surprit que lui. Autour d'eux, le temps sembla se suspendre. L'air quitta les poumons du brun et il se sentit mort, lui aussi.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant le regard argenté se baissa, résigné et le mangemort transplana, tête basse.

Les jambes d'Harry lâchèrent, il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, et alors qu'il rendait le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussis à avaler, une vague de dégoût envers-lui-même et envers ce qu'il venait de voir sembla prendre place dans chacune de ses veines.

Et c'est là, agenouillé près du corps de deux innocents, qu'il se rendit pleinement compte qu'il avait demandé à un mangemort de lui faire l'amour.

* * *

Assis côte à côte sur le lit, un air consterné sur leurs visages, le jeune couple observait leur ami faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, semblant vouloir évacuer la répugnance et la colère qu'il ressentait.

- C'est un putain de monstre ! cracha soudainement le brun en se tournant vers eux. C'était un gosse, merde !

Il reprit sa marche alors qu'Hermione échangeait un regard avec son compagnon, ne sachant, pour une fois, absolument pas quoi dire. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta soudainement devant elle.

- Et toi ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ! Bordel mais t'es pas censé être intelligente ! lui cria-t-il dessus avant de se faire brusquement stopper par le poing de Ron qui s'était levé à ces mots.

- Je te laisserais pas nous rendre responsable de ça, dit-il calmement alors que le brun massait sa joue douloureuse. C'est un choix que tu as fait toi en toute connaissance de cause.

- Harry, commença doucement la brune. Je me rends compte que ce que tu as vu a dû beaucoup te secouer mais ce que Ron veut dire, c'est qu'on savait tous dès le départ que Malfoy était un mangement et qu'il devait faire des choses atroces comme celle-ci pour sa couverture. Mais en devenant quelqu'un de précieux pour l'Ordre et pour toi, je pense qu'on a tous relégué ça au second plan en ne voyant que ses bons côtés, si je peux dire. C'était plus facile pour notre équilibre mental. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, même si cela ne l'excuse pas, continua-t-elle en prenant la main du brun pour qu'il s'asseye près d'elle.

- Tu comprends pas Hermione, là il s'agit pas juste d'être civique avec quelqu'un qui nous apporte des infos je… Merde j'ai couché avec ! s'exclama-t-il, désespéré. Un putain de meurtrier a mis sa- rah je vais vomir ! geignit-t-il, les épaules basses.

Hermione lança un regard surpris au rouquin qui haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, mortellement gêné cette fois-ci.

- D'accord, je comprends c'est hum… Ok, ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup mais ok. Ecoute, tu avais besoin de ça, de sortir d'ici, de t'évader un peu, et c'est la seule personne qui a pu te l'apporter à ce moment-là et j'imagine que ça devait arriver. Maintenant, il faut que tu passes à autre chose, que tu oublies tout ça et que tu te concentre sur la guerre. La fin approche, Harry. Ne te laisse pas abattre maintenant, c'est important que tu-

- Tout ce qui vous importe c'est mon putain de rôle d'Elu, lança-t-il amèrement en se dégageant de la prise de la brune pour sortir de la chambre.

- Non Harry attends ! cria-t-elle sans succès. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, rajouta-t-elle tristement, les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce.

- Laisse, il a besoin d'évacuer, la consola son petit-ami en la prenant dans ses bras.

- La fin est vraiment proche et j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, il est fragilisé, il-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en sortira très bien, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

Et il s'en sortit, non sans quelques égratignures.

Les attaques se succédèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Voldemort, fort de l'avantage qu'il supposait avoir sur les troupes de l'Ordre et du Ministère, décide de lancer un dernier défi à son jeune combattant attitré.

C'est ainsi que bataille finale eut lieu sur les terres de Poudlard et Harry, au bout d'une longue lutte, porta enfin le coup fatal au mage noir, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. S'écroulant en même temps que Voldemort sur le sol jonché de corps, épuisé et libéré d'un immense fardeau, un reflet blond attira l'attention du brun et il eut le temps, avant de fermer les yeux, d'observer celui qui avait été son amant d'une nuit laisser tomber son masque, révélant des larmes de joie rouler sur ses joues et couler au coin de son sourire soulagé.

* * *

Harry avait ouvert les yeux sur le mur blanc des chambres de Ste-Mangouste. Sa tête le faisait souffrir mais il se sentait mieux que jamais. Hermione lui caressait doucement la main.

- Hey, comment tu te sens, lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Harry esquissa un sourire fatigué, reconnaissant de l'avoir trouvé près de lui à son réveil.

- Bien, très bien.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes tous soulagés Harry. Et puisque je sais que ce mot va vite finir par t'énerver, je préfère te le dire en premier : merci.

- Je vous dois énormément à vous tous aussi je ne suis pas-

- Chut, ne t'emporte pas, je sais.

- … Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 15. Cela ne fait que 2 jours que tu es là. Par contre le procès de Malfoy a lieu aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir.

Le brun ferma douloureusement les yeux, conscient qu'il devait honorer ses engagements malgré tout.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione, les trois seuls à être au courant pour l'identité de Malfoy et pour son rôle d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix furent appelés à témoigner chacun leur tour. Harry, malgré sa colère toujours présente, défendit l'ex-sepentard comme il le lui avait promis, sans oublier sa mère. Il refusa par contre de croiser son regard.

Quand vint le tour du blond d'être appelé à la barre, on lui posa une seule question.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Draco esquissa un rictus.

- Y'a-t-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Néanmoins, puisque que vous m'offrez l'occasion, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire. Il y a quelques dizaines d'années de cela, un moldu a réussis à prendre la tête d'un pays d'Europe et est partis en guerre avec pour idéologie qu'une race était supérieure tandis qu'une autre méritait l'extermination pure et simple. Il en fit tuer des dizaines de milliers. A ses côtés, il réunit des moldus qui partageaient la même folle idéologie, les mêmes croyances. Les milliers de soldats sous les ordres de cet homme tuèrent des familles entières, juste parce qu'on le leur avait demandé. Lorsque ce tyran perdit la guerre, on ne condamna pas ces hommes qui avait eu pour tord de naitre dans ce pays et d'être en âge de faire leur service militaire sous les ordres d'un fou. Seuls ceux qui ne vivaient que pour la prédominance de la race Aryenne et qui étaient prêt à tout pour cela écopèrent d'une sentence de mort ou de prison. Les mangemorts de ma génération sont dans la même situation que ces milliers de soldats. Nous avons eu la malchance de naitre de parents qui voyaient en Voldemort un maitre à penser, qui ont choisis de joindre ses rangs vingt ans plus tôt. Nous avons eu la malchance de grandir auprès d'eux, de subir leur éducations à coup de préceptes, d'idéologie et de croyances jours après jours, années après années. On nous a appris à craindre et à respecter une personne que l'on nous présentait comme le plus grand mage de tous les temps sans l'avoir jamais vu. Je ne cherche pas à minimiser la cruauté de mes actes, juste à vous faire comprendre que nous n'avons jamais fait de choix. Aussi naturel qu'il était pour vous de vous ranger du côté du bien, on nous a conditionnés pour qu'il soit évident que nous servions Voldemort dès notre majorité. Vous n'avez jamais eu à faire de sacrifices pour être du bon côté. Personne dans cette salle n'a jamais eu à renier tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, tout ce qu'il connaissait, n'a jamais eu à abandonner sa famille et toutes ses possessions en sachant pertinemment que cela signifierait la mort de la main même de son géniteur et celle de ma mère dans mon propre cas. Nous ne sommes pas mangemorts parce que nous l'avons décidé, parce que nous partageons une idéologie démentielle et tyrannique. Nous sommes nés mangemorts. Mais pas un seul de ma génération d'aurait choisis de l'être s'il n'avait eu ces parents-là. Alors oui, vous pouvez penser qu'il est lâche de ne pas avoir fuis, quitte à être exterminé. J'ai préféré faire le choix de vivre et celui de faire en sorte de me retrouver ici, à ce procès, celui de faire en sorte que la victoire vous revienne en vous transmettant toutes les informations nécessaires pour que votre héros tue le monstre de notre enfance. J'ai tué de ma main vingt-huit personnes et chacune d'elle est un fardeau que je porterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Néanmoins je comprends parfaitement le désir de sanctionner une personne qui a contribué à la terreur que vous avez enduré. Alors, allez-y, énoncez votre sentence.

La vague de murmures parfois surpris, désapprobateurs ou choqués qui avait enflé tout au long de son discours s'était peu à peu éteinte pour laisser place à un silence pesant. L'ex-serpentard s'était confortablement calé au fond de sa chaise et aucun sentiment ne transparaissait de ses traits.

Harry, tout comme la majorité des personnes présentes, encaissait difficilement les paroles de Malfoy et tandis qu'un conciliabule avait pris place pour juger du sort de l'accusé, il laissa son regard se poser sur le visage de son amant. Il avait l'air serein. Et pourtant, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, il put y déceler l'étendue de sa culpabilité. Pas d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, mais qu'Harry en fut témoin.

Le ministre se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de l'audience.

- A douze voix contre trois, il a été statué que l'accusé Draco Malfoy ici présent, reconnu coupable d'avoir été un mangemort durant la guerre ainsi que d'avoir occupé le rôle d'espion durant six mois pour le compte d'Ordre du Phénix, est condamné à l'exil pour une période de cinq ans.

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru la salle. Harry savait que cette condamnation était clémente. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou bien dépité. Il avait encore tellement de questions en suspens.

Il chercha en vain à croiser le regard de Draco alors qu'on le faisait sortir de la salle et se rendit compte que la sentence prenait effet dans l'immédiat.

Il réalisa également que c'était très long, cinq ans.

* * *

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, cela fait presque deux ans que je n'avais rien posté. Comme quoi il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Il faut croire que les périodes d'examens me donnent l'inspiration qui me fait cruellement défaut pour réviser.

C'était donc le septième chapitre et maintenant que je suis débloquée, j'espère vous apporter le prochain, qui sera peut-être le dernier, assez rapidement.

Merci à vous tous !


End file.
